


Random Robin

by TheMugCollector88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMugCollector88/pseuds/TheMugCollector88
Summary: A series of Alice and Robin / Robin and Margot one shots first posted on Tumblr. Missing scenes from Once Upon A Time Season 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why Robin's hair changes so dramatically in The Eighth Witch after leaving with her mother and meeting up with Alice before the curse.

Robin had woken up way too early this morning. The night before her mom had made a comment about making rabbit stew for supper and Robin knew it was best to get an early start. So she had rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn; pulled on her hunting gear and headed out into the woods. When she came home with a brace of rabbits the sun was rising in the sky and her mother was awake and sweeping the porch.

Her mom didn't notice her though, she was bending down to pick up something from the ground. A small metal token.

"Mom?" Robin asked, seeing mother's expression turn to one of alarm.

"Did you see anyone in the wood?" Zelena asked, her eyes suddenly darting around at trees surrounding their farm.

"No." said Robin following her mother's gaze.

Zelena tucked the token into the waist band of her apron and looked worriedly at Robin.

"They must have left it last night... Keep an eye out for intruders. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

…

It was a few hours later when Robin had spotted the dark clad figure approaching the farm gate. She ducked into the undergrowth and stalked around behind the intruder. She was in a bad mood because whatever had spooked her mom this morning meant 'mommy dearest' was keeping her close - so no Alice today. Seeing it as a way to vent her anger, Robin decided she would let off two warming shots, but then whoever it was had better start running.

It turned out that the intruder was her Aunt Regina and it turned out her mom's prediction was right. Something bad had happened. There was a curse coming and all Robin could think of was 'I have to get to Alice!'

…

It took a moment for her mom to gather her cloak and wand and for Regina to open a portal to her realm. Realising this might be the last time she would see her mother, Robin hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom." she whispered.

"I love you too." Zelena sighed. She then held her daughter at arms-length, staring at her face as if to take in every detail and etch it into her memory. She loving gaze faltered a little however and 'mommy dearest' reappeared.

"Did you even brush your hair this morning?" Zelena asked.

"MOM!" cried Robin, exasperated at how her mom could spoil this last moment between them but at the same time still be the mother she knew and loved. "You know I got up early for those rabbits."

Her mom just smiled indulgently.

"Here let me."

Zelena rubbed her fingers together as if to warm up the magic and then ran them through her daughter's hair. The knots untangled and Robin's hair recoiled into a tight French braid.

"There." said Zelena, "I like you best without your hair hiding your pretty face."

"MOM!" cried Robin again, but she allowed her mom one last kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly one last time.

Robin hugged Regina too.

And then she was running through the wood, to get to the cottage, to get to Alice… and if she wasn't there Regina had said something about her spending time at Rumple's camp. Wherever she was. Robin was going to find her before it was too late…

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess technically it's about Margot rather than Robin but… This is set right after the end bar scene with Tilly and Margot in 7.18 The Guardian.

When offered a drink Tilly asked for a soda, but Margot knew she could do better than that.

Margo handed Tilly a non-alcoholic tropical fruit cocktail, the glass fully loaded with a pineapple chunk on the side; a cocktail stick covered with cherries, an umbrella and a tasselled straw. Tilly took a sip and grinned.

"So where did you learn this." Tilly asked, expecting more tales of exotic adventure.

Margot gave a short chuckle.

"Right here. It was the first drink my Aunt Roni taught me to mix. Not that my mom was impressed with her letting a ten year old behind the bar."

"Well it's good." said Tilly taking another slurp.

The mention of Aunt Roni brought it back to Margot that she was supposed to be working not flirting with… well not exactly a customer because she wasn't planning on charging Tilly for the drink. The bar was always quiet this early but she picked up a cloth and went back to polishing the glass with the annoying spot she just couldn't seem to shift.

Tilly watched her for a moment, slowly sipping her drink.

"Isn't it clean yet?" she asked.

"There's a spot…" Margot said, rubbing the glass stubbornly.

Tilly gave her a grin.

"Here give it to me for a second." she said holding her hand out for the cloth.

Margot handed it over with a furrow on her brow.

Tilly then suddenly clambered up to kneel on her stool and reached across the bar to Margot's face. For a second Margot thought that something terribly wonderful was going to happen. Instead she found her glasses lightly plucked from her eyes and everything nearby became a fuzzy blur. After a moment her glasses where gently returned to her face. Tilly's fingers lingered a little longer than necessarily against her cheek as she hooked the arms back over Margot's ears.

Tilly then sat back a broad smile on her lips.

"You were cleaning the wrong glasses."  
…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Robin and Alice nonsense...   
> How Alice doesn't really understand the stuff Robin sometimes says... and Robin finds it really hard to tell Alice how she feels.

It was still very early in their relationship. Robin had yet to gather the courage to express her feelings whilst Alice who constantly made her feelings very clear didn't really know what to do with them.

Alice had invited Robin over for a tea party and she was expressing concern about her new quilted skirt.

"It's rather puffy." She said giving Robin a quick twirl, "But it should keep me warm when the snow starts to fall."

"You look lovely." said Robin encouragingly.

"You're sure?" Alice asked, fishing for more compliments.

"Alice, you're a babe. You look good in everything." said Robin distractedly as she took a bite from a cup cake.

A quizzical look appeared on Alice's face.

"Babe?"

"Yeah…" said Robin, "A babe… You know a babe..?" 

That was a safe word to use right? She'd talk like that with her friends back home in Storybrooke all the time.

Alice's face remained confused.

"You know what a babe is?" said Robin exasperated.

"A small child?" suggested Alice in her innocence.

"No… um… A babe is um… hot… you know hot… a hottie…?"

"Is this like 'not cool'?" Alice asked, the frown deepening on her forehead.

Realising she had just dug herself a deep hole and should probably stop digging Robin tried to simplify things.

"Babe means beautiful… a beautiful woman."

"Oh." said Alice. Her look of confusion turned into a delighted smile. "You think I'm beautiful."

Okay Robin had just dug herself a brand new hole.

"Yeah." She said quickly, and then tried to hide her embarrassment by swallowing a mouthful of hot tea.

Alice, always one for puzzles, took her seat at the tea table and began to try and work through the meaning behind these new words she was learning.

"So babe because babies are beautiful...?" She mused.

"I guess." said Robin, really wishing they could change the subject.

"And hot for… a hot summer's day? They can be beautiful."

"Umm..." Said Robin slowly. "Not really…"

"The way you speak is so wonderfully strange." said Alice with a laugh. "Because that means its possible to be cool and hot at the same time. Because cool means 'good or good situation'." She said reciting an earlier lesson. "And if hot means beautiful - then you can be good and beautiful."

"Yeah I guess you can." said Robin, trying once more to hide her embarrassment behind her teacup.

"And it's like us," said Alice brightly, giving a Robin a wide smile. "Because I think you're cool and you think I'm hot!"

Robin choked on her tea.  
…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never got a Margot and Tilly first kiss soooo...   
> Set at the end of 7.18 The Guardian. (It's supposed to be a book end to the scene where Robin first gives Alice the bracelet.)

Margot knew she should be working but right now she only had eyes for Tilly. They were laughing and joking; both leaning across the bar as they picked at the disgusting concoction of fruit and juice-soaked candy. Margot had to confess she was wrong. You shouldn't put candy on everything.

That is when Roni walked in. Margot knew she was in trouble, the bar was filling up and she wasn't doing her job. But instead of the scolding Margot had been expecting Aunt Roni just gave her a strange knowing smile.

"As your mind is clearly not on the job. Why don't you take an early break…? Maybe walk you friend home and then come back and unpack the order from this morning."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth… was that the expression? Margot gave her aunt a quick grateful hug and then grabbed her black leather jacket from the back room.

…

As they were walking back from the bar, Tilly's smile grew a little wider.

"I don't think anyone's walked me home before." she said, scratching her head distractedly. "Mind you, this is the first time I've really had a home to walk back to."

Margot's heart went out to her.

"Well it's my pleasure." she said.

Feeling gallant she held out her left arm for Tilly to take and arms linked they headed towards the crosswalk. By the time they had crossed the two blocks to Tilly's apartment building they were holding hands.

Tilly was walking a little distractedly, every so often she lifted her wrist to admire the rainbow bracelet adorning it.

It really is beautiful." said Tilly.

"It's nothing really." said Margot, embarrassed over the fuss for such a little gift.

"No, I love it." said Tilly, in all earnestness. "I just feel bad I don't have anything to give you in return…"

"It's fine." said Margot. "Really."

A nervous expression passed across Tilly's face as her eyes locked with Margot's.

"Maybe?" she whispered as a thought occurred to her.

She stopped, her grip loosening from Margot's hand. Margot stopped too and turned to face her new girl-crush. She expected to see Tilly rummaging in her pockets. Instead, with her free hand, Tilly cupped Margot's cheek and, rising onto the balls of her feet, kissed the taller girl sweetly on the lips. It was so unexpected a move that Margot almost forgot to kiss her back… almost.  
When they parted from the brief kiss they were both wearing wide goofy grins.

"I think you just found the best present ever." said Margot with a delighted laughed.

They gazed at each other, both checking they were on the same page. Then they embraced again, and their lips met for a deeper kiss.

They stayed in the moment for as long as they could, but Margot knew she had be getting back to work.

"I have to go." she sighed, her forehead resting against Tilly's in an instance of shared stillness that felt strangely familiar. "But I'll see you soon."

Tilly looked a little sad they were parting, but she found a smile,

"I hope so." she said, her voice betraying her disappointment.

Margot stole one last kiss, to make Tilly's smile widen once more.

"I know so." she said with a wink. "Tomorrow I am buying you breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Alice moments after of the Curse was broken...

Hook insisted Robin stay with Alice while he was loaded into the ambulance. Queen Tianna and her prince promised to accompany him to hospital. So Robin, with slight embarrassment, gave him the kiss on the cheek Alice had asked her to pass on and wished him well.

She returned to find Alice looking a little overwhelmed surround by Robin's extended family. She had already seen her cousin and Alice share a standoffish nod, accompanied by knowing humour…

"Henry Mills." – "Alice from Wonderland and other places."

Ella's response was much warmer. She was giving Alice a hug as Robin returned.

"They think your Papa will be fine now…" Robin said, taking her place back by Alice's side. "But they want to take him in overnight just to be sure."

Alice gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

Robin felt the pressure of Aunt Roni… Regina's… hand on her back.

"Why don't we all go home." She said, her smile indicating the invitation extended to Alice without question.

…

As they stepped into her room Robin felt a sudden confusion.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as they paused in the doorway.

"It's just… it's not my room… it's Margot's. It's just strange."

"You feel it too." Alice asked. "Being two people?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah." She gestured over her heart where it felt these strange feelings resided. "It's like I have all this experience and… and fearless positivity that I don't think I had before."

She paused and frowned, plucking at her glasses.

"And I have these. I can't see without them… how does that work? The curse is broken… Will I get fixed when we get home to the Enchanted Forest?"

Alice stepped up and straightened the glasses that were now sitting crooked on Robin's nose.

"I think they're cute."

"But hardly practical for a hunter…" she moaned, Robin… or was it Margot's… stubborn temper rising to the fore.

"And I've also just realised my mom was awake this whole time! And my aunt!" she added hotly. "Why didn't they say anything?!"

Alice gave her a sad smile.

"I think I was half awake. That's why I… Tilly… was so mixed up. It's not easy to reconcile this world with our world - when in this world our world can't exist."

"Oh babe…" Robin sighed, instantly turning her focus back to the woman she loved.

"On the plus side." Alice added playfully, "I now understand all the weird slang you've been spouting all these years. Babe… sweetie… cool… not cool…"

"Not cool." said Robin with a laugh. She engulfed Alice in a hug and kissed her brow. Alice sank into her embrace. They stood there in a kind of stillness for the longest time… until Robin realised Alice was growing heavy in her arms.

"Sweetheart, are you falling asleep?"

"Maybe." Was Alice's muffled reply against her shoulder.

Robin pulled Alice towards the bed.

"Come on lie down. All that magic… it must have taken a lot out of you."

Alice sat on the side of the bed without objection and began to pull off her green jacket. Meanwhile Robin knelt down and began unlacing her boots.

"You take such good care of me." Alice said with a little smile.

"Always." said Robin.

…

As Alice settled against the pillows she looked up to Robin.

"Will you stay with me?" She began to ask - but Robin was already clambering over her and snuggled in behind her, being the big spoon.

They cuddled for a moment, but Alice turned her head so she could look Robin in the eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Robin replied with a warm smile.

They shared a soft kiss, and then Alice rolled over to curl up against Robin's front. This time, her eyes finally closed, Alice drifted off to sleep.

Robin found herself gazing at the blond head nestled against her chest.

It amazed her how she had fallen in love with this woman, twice in two very different lifetimes. But now she was beginning to worry. They were still trapped in the past… and now, knowing just how much magic resided inside her beloved, she worried for her safety. There were still villains out there who would do anything to get hold of the kind of power locked within Alice. How was Robin going to protect her? She didn't even have her bow.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this thinking about the inconsistency of Robin and Margot's glasses between 7.19 to 7.22. It's clearly more than just a fashion statement if she's wearing them into battle in the finale.

The last five hours had rushed by and now Robin and Alice were riding to the rescue in a bright yellow catering truck. Something had happened to Alice's magic and they were sure Henry and the others were I'm trouble in the Wish Realm. First however they were heading to Storybrooke with the aid of a magic bean to get the back-up they would need to rescue their family and friends.

Robin's had one regret however in this urgent rush to save the day. She was driving a large and unwieldy catering truck on a twisting forest road and she wasn't wearing her glasses. In fact Margot's glasses were hidden away in her pocket. If there was any time that the ability to see clearly was vital this was it.

…

That morning Robin had found herself contemplating her reflection in the mirror. It disturbed her how the person she saw staring back wore not her own face, but that of her cursed persona Margot. And to make it worse she was jealous.  
Robin was jealous of Margot.

Margot had grown up in a happy carefree child, with no rules or restrictions laid down by a smothering mother. Margot had explored the world and had adventures rather than spend her whole life in one place until she was 18.

Margot would never have spent her youth trying to be the bad guy because she didn't feel like she fitted into any of the story book destinies her other friend were part of. Margot just opted for being herself.

Lastly and worst of all, Margot didn't spent five years trying to find the courage to tell the woman she loved that she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Margot was so sure of her feeling she and Tilly were dating after a week.

Robin scowled at her reflection; angry at being jealous of herself. But that didn't stop the jealousy. She pulled off her glasses and looked again. The reflection looking back was now blurred. The glasses felt a big part of Margot's persona, maybe she could get by without them. Maybe once all this was over she could get contacts. That would make her feel more like herself again.

A text buzzed on her phone, and Robin was pleased to see she could read it without the glasses if she held it just so. Alice was coming back from seeing her dad and would be here soon.

Robin took one last look in the mirror as she shoved the glasses without ceremony into her jacket pocket. This was a dumb idea, losing the glasses, she would spend the day bumping into things. But all this time she - Robin, daughter of the Wicked Witch and Robin Hood - had been gone and someone so very different from herself had taken her place. Robin wanted her life back…

Now if she could get through the day without calling Alice 'Tilly' she would be even happier.

…

Robin over compensated on the bend and the tires rumbled on the dirt verge.

"Whoa!" gasped Alice, as she was almost bumped out of her seat.

"Damn it…" Robin muttered, " I need my glasses this isn't safe."

She took her foot off the gas to slow down but not daring to stop. Alice looked across at Robin.

"I hadn't even noticed." she admitted. "Where are they? Why aren't you wearing them?"

"In my pocket." said Robin, lifting up her right elbow and gesturing to her jacket with her chin.

Alice reached across to fish them out just at the moment the forest ended; now the small town streets of Storybrooke framed the road in a white weather-boarded blur.

"And the why?" Alice asked in her innocent but at the same time worldly way.

Robin sighed.

"I guess I wasn't feeling myself this morning. I have two life-times and I was feeling jealous of Margot. Everything came so easy for her and when I looked in the mirror this morning her face was all I could see."

"Her face is your face!" said Alice with a laugh, finally freeing the glasses from Robin's pocket. "Your beautiful frowny face. Only you could be jealous of yourself. It would be like me being jealous of Tilly for being able to spend time with my Papa."

"But aren't you?"

"No." said Alice simply. "Because I was Tilly and I got to spend time with my Papa!"

"I guess that makes sense." said Robin, "If you look at it like that."

"How else can you look at it." said Alice still laughing. As always, she exuded positivity; always looking on the bright side. Robin was sure her smile would be beaming if she could see actually see it without her glasses.

"I mean how lucky are we!" Alice continued. "We got to fall in love twice over."

With those words the world came back into focus for Robin, figuratively at least. She was embarrassed by her own thick-headedness but she knew Alice was right. Thanks to this curse she was Margot and all that had happened to Margot had happened to her. She was jealous of her own memories.

The world came back into even more focus, literally this time, as Alice reached across and placed the glasses back on Robin's nose.

Now she could see again Robin got caught up in the sight of her old home town. She recognised Granny's Diner coming up on the right… And then noticed Grumpy stepping out onto the street right in the path of their truck…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Robin asked Hook's blessing to marry Alice I got the vibe of a much deeper friendship between the two than was shown on the show so this is my take on how it started…

When Robin had handed him the first note from Alice, Hook had been overwhelmed. She had encountered his daughter in the woods; and after reading the letter he had sent her right back to Alice with a note of his own. Now every few days Robin would head out into the forest with his letter and return with a note in Alice's neat cursive hand.

Hook filled his letters with his love and news on how he spent his days. In return Alice filled hers with stories of her past adventures; her random thoughts and observations; puzzles and poems; and always ending with her deepest and dearest love for her Papa and hopes that they would be reunited soon. He absorbed every word of Alice's letters, reading them over and over.  
Over the months however he began to notice a change. Robin, their kind messenger, began to appear in Alice's news. Second-hand tales of Robin's strange adventures in the world without magic began to replace her own. And Alice's random thoughts and observations began to fill with Robin too; how she wore her hair, her skill with a bow, her favourite foods. Soon Hook felt he was growing as familiar with Robin as with his own daughter…

But Alice's fascination with Robin held a hint to deeper feelings, at least on his daughter's part. Curious, Hook decided it was maybe time to get to know Robin better. All he could remember from his first encounter with Zelena's runaway daughter was a slightly selfish and stubborn teenager. The woman in Alice's letter seemed to be someone else entirely.

…

Heading to the archery range he heard the regular thud of an arrow hitting the target. He found Robin practicing. She let fly with an arrow. It hit the target with a satisfying thunk, a good hand span below the bulls-eye, joining a little curved line of other shots not quite hitting the mark.

"Good day." said Hook, approaching the young woman.

"Nook..! I mean Hook…" said Robin, after letting fly another arrow that dropped to join the line of her earlier shots.

"How about you call me Killian." Hook suggested, "You've been such a good friend to me and Alice, it seems only fair."

"Okay, Killian…" said Robin giving him a broad grin; and was it his imagination or did her cheeks pink a little at the mention of Alice's name. "Did you have another letter?"

"No." said Hook, "Not yet. It's just you've done so much for us I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you in return?"

"I really don't need anything." said Robin. "It really is a pleasure to help you and Alice stay in touch. You have never seen a happier grin when Alice spies me coming with your letters. She's so impatient for news she's waits outside for my arrival, even in the snow."

"Are you sure it's just for my letters?" Hook asked.

Robin, who had been lining up for her next shot, loosened her grip on the bow slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." said Robin nervously; her cheeks pinking once more, proving her a liar.

Realising he was embarrassing the girl Hook changed his tact.

"You and Alice are becoming friends, I mean."

"Yeah." said Robin giving him a slightly more confident smile. "She's great. A great friend. She's really… really… um… great"

"That's great." said Hook supressing a chuckle. So on first impressions it seemed that Alice's feelings may be reciprocated.

Robin finally let loose her next shot. This time the arrow landed in the middle of the top left corner.

Hook gave Robin what he hoped was a sympathetic grin at her obvious lack of accuracy.

"As for a thank you. I may not be able to help you with your archery, but I can teach you swordplay if you'd like and I'm a dead shot with a pistol."

Robin looked from Hook to the archery target and then gasped with realisation.

"Oh… um… thanks but I don't actually need help with my archery…" Robin fired another arrow and it landed in the middle of the top right corner, matching the one on the left. "I was just having fun. It's a smiley face."

Now she mentioned it Hook could see the lower line of arrows formed the upward curving shape of a smile and her last two shots were two eyes.

Robin pulled two more arrows from her quiver.

"I get a bit bored with just aiming for the bulls-eye." She explained. She left loose an arrow that hit centre target, giving her smiling face a nose. "It's also very wasteful of arrows." She fired her last shot. It hit the bulls-eye again, slicing in half the arrow already marking it.

"Very impressive." said Hook, and he meant it.

The smile Robin gave Hook was a new one, there was still embarrassment there but also modesty.

"Actually," she explained, "I can't seem to miss."

At least this time her embarrassment was caused by something other than Hook's questions about Alice.  
"It's still impressive."

"Thanks." said Robin giving him a more self-assured grin. "Um... I wouldn't be against fencing lessons though. If you meant it.  
My dad had quite a reputation as a swashbuckler as well as an archer. I often wonder if I've inherited that skill too."

"It would be my pleasure." said Hook

It seemed he had found the perfect way to get to know Alice's new friend. So far he liked what he saw.  
…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like the idea of Hook and Robin being friends, I liked the idea of Hook playing matchmaker even better.

"Are you ready?" Hook asked, drawing his sword.

"Bring it on." said Robin confidently, swinging her own sword in a fancy arch before levelling it at Hook.

The sword fighting lessons had been going well. It was clear that fencing came to Robin as naturally as her archery. Once she had mastered her stance and grip, her instincts were impeccable. Hook was finding it very hard to keep up with her. Her reflexes were exceptional; her technique faultless. She also found surprisingly athletic and inventive ways to dodge blows.

"On guard." said Hook, touching his blade to hers before stepping back and blocking as Robin cut to the right. Soon the clearing was filled with clashing of blades. Their swords sang as they slashed and whirled.

The truth is Hook knew that there were only two ways to defeat Robin; she could get over confident if she thought she had the upper hand which led to sloppy mistakes… or he could mention Alice and Robin would freeze for the few second Hook needed to disarm her.

Mentioning Alice always felt like a low blow but, hey, he was a pirate.

This time round though it was overconfidence that defeated Robin. She succeeded in knocking the sword from Hook's grasp but was not ready to respond to the hook that swung up to her throat.

"You got me." she said with a breathless laugh.

"Well you've got to let this old man have a victory once in a while." joked Hook. He collected his sword from the floor and walked over to where their gear was stowed under a tree.

"Are you going to tell me I was too cocky again?" asked Robin following him.

"I'm not saying confidence isn't a good thing. Not at all. But you've got to be ready for the bad guys to fight dirty." said Hook as he tossed a water skin to Robin as the both caught their breath.

"I guess." said Robin tipping her head back to take a long drink.

"Speaking of confidence and fighting dirty… when are you going to tell Alice how you feel about her?"

Robin choked on the water she was swigging, spilling it everywhere.

Hook walked over and patted her back until she could breath again.

"I don't know what you mean." said Robin, when she could finally speak.

Hook just stared at her.

"We're friends." stammered Robin, a startled expression on her face. "Best friends."

Hook continued to stare.

Robin wilted under his gaze.

"She doesn't feel the same."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because… because I'm the only friend she's ever had. I can't ruin that for her. She doesn't feel the same."

"You forget." said Hook, smiling. "I get to read her letters. I think you need to use some of this overconfidence of yours and tell Alice how you feel."

Robin stared back at Hook, thoughts clearly buzzing in her head.

"And you're okay with this?"

"I will go one further. There will be no more sword lessons until you talk to my daughter. How is that for letting you know how 'oaky' I am with this."

"It's… um… oh-kay, like the letters. But um… your serious?."

Hook leaned and gave Robin his best pirate glare.

"Deadly serious."

…

Robin was heading out for the hunt the next day. Hooks instructions filling her head. She couldn't tell Alice. She couldn't. Alice was her best friend. Yes, she was kind and beautiful and gentle and… right in front of her.

Ahead of her on the road Robin spotted a familiar figure, a shopping basket on her arm as she headed home from the village.  
A wide smile appeared unheeded on Robin's lips, as it always did at the sight of Alice… but oh she wished she was brave enough to see if they could be something more. She couldn't tell her… could she?

Robin doubled her pace to catch up with her.

"Hey Tower Girl!" she exclaimed when she got close. Then gallantly she reached for the basket. "Here let me."

Alice's smile at the sight of Robin matched her own; and as their finger's brushed as she took the basket from Alice's grip, Robin's heart beat raced a little.

"Robin." said Alice, grinning toothily back.

Robin had tried to play it cool but the weight of the basket shocked her. So much so she almost dropped it.

"Whoa! What's on here?" she asked, "Lead weights?"

"It's a new skillet actually." said Alice, pulling back to the cloth cover to reveal a large iron frying pan.

"Figures," she laughed adjusting her grip on the heavy basket. "Then you're lucky I came along."

"My hero."

Robin's eyes locked with Alice and Hook's words spun in her head again.

"Tell her how you feel…"

When Alice looked at her this way Robin was so sure that she felt the same, but the terror of the thought that she didn't stopped her speaking her heart. But Hook had dropped heavy hints that this was a mutual thing. That Alice was just waiting to hear the words.

If that was true…

"Alice…" began Robin.

Alice's smile brightened.

"Robin?"

"Alice… I…"

Robin swallowed hard. God, why was this so difficult?

"… Alice, you are my best friend. No one knows me quite like you do. And I need to tell you something."

"Of course." said Alice, a hint of worry appeared in her eyes.

"Alice… I think that maybe… possibly…."

Robin stumbled over her words, but she found herself getting lost in Alice's worried blue eyes.

"…Definitely," she sighed, "I've definitely fallen in love with you…"

"Oh." squeaked Alice, genuine surprise on her face.

Worried she'd messed this up Robin found herself back tracking quickly, gazing down at her boots in embarrassment.

"I mean I understand if you don't feel the same. I will never stop being your friend. I just needed to tell you how I feel."

"Robin."

Alice's finger hooked under Robin's chin forcing her to lift her head and meet Alice's gaze.

"Robin. I love you too."

This time it was Robin's turn to look surprised.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Because I really do, you know. I love you. All of you."

"I understand." said Alice, her smile positively beaming. "I love all of you too."

Robin found herself grinning back.

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you." observed Alice

"Well I'm an idiot." said Robin with a laugh.

"A beautiful idiot." agreed Alice.

They were still standing in the road, gazing into each other's eyes, unmoving.

"Um… Alice can I kiss you?" whispered Robin, one last desire burning in her heart.

Alice let out a light laugh.

"You can."

Letting out the longest breath, she never knew she'd been holding, Robin leaned in. She closed the gap between them, kissing Alice on her warm soft lips…

…

"On guard." said Robin confidently pointing her sword at Hook.

Hook parried the first blow but the second caused him to stumble.

As delighted as he was that Robin and Alice were finally together, it was making these fencing lesson's harder. Robin was quickly learning to marshal her overconfidence and the mention of Alice's name these days just gave her extra vigour.

Pretty soon Robin would be unbeatable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally worked out a way to explain away the paradox caused by the last episode of Once Upon a Time and give everyone a happy ending... hooray!

It took a few months for Regina to get all the pieces together to cast her spell. Messengers had been sent to every kingdom to ask permission to bring them all together. Wonderland declined as it's kingdom was already a vast jumble of interchanging worlds and they did not want to contaminate the realms. The Wish realm and the second Enchanted Forest were also to be kept apart. Alice, Hook, Henry, Ella and Regina still had adventures to fight. They would have to wait at least until the moment when Gothel cast her curse and sent them back. From that point all realms could be one.  
…  
On the day the spell was to be cast Alice could barely contain her excitement. She was bouncing on her toes as she, Robin and Hook watched from the balcony of their suite in the Enchanted Castle.

"It's not going to work." said Robin, crossing her arms. "I grew up in Storybrooke and it definitely wasn't part of some magical realm. It was a dump."

Alice pouted at Robin.

"Spoil sport."

"I just don't want you to be too disappointed when this whole thing fizzles out." She said half-jokingly.

Even as she spoke, the ground shook. The clouds themselves seemed to tear themselves apart. And suddenly across the river was a vast golden desert; the city of Agraba shining in the sunshine at once, close and a thousand miles away.

"It's magical." gasped Alice, clutching her father and fiancé's arms in delight.

"It's certainly something." said Hook.

Hook reached out and hugged his excited, no-so-little girl, but he couldn't help notice Robin frowning in confusion.

"What?" she asked staring towards the space where a new rift pulled the gleaming towers of the Emerald City of Oz into view. "All I can see is forest..."

…

Regina found Robin at the archery range.

Robin was angrily firing arrow after arrow into the target. The centre was a porcupine of arrow shards as shot after shot hit the bulls-eye splitting the arrow before it.

"Robin," began Regina. "I need to talk to you."

Robin turned and glared at her aunt before turning back to fire her arrow into the target.

"You finally remembered the one last loose end you'd forgotten all about." said Robin heatedly.

"Robin…" said Regina trying again.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." said Robin pulling another arrow from her quiver.

Regina grabbed her nieces arm and turned her to get the young woman's attention. She was well used to the Mills women's anger, she'd been a victim of it so often herself.

"Robin…"

Now she could see Robin's face she could see that under the anger was fear.

"What did you do to me?" Robin demanded. She pulled out of Regina's grip. "This spell of yours… I can't see it. These merged realms… It seems I was blind long before I cursed with needing these glasses"

"I'm so sorry." said Regina, "I didn't have a choice. You didn't remember so you couldn't remember."

"So you cursed little five year old me so I couldn't see it. Did you curse my mother too?"

"I will… she'll not forget about meeting you and there are a few rules that you have to live by…."

"…like no magic and no leaving town." finished Robin bitterly.

"… This way you will get to live your life as you always have."

Robin shook her head, not sure if she was angry or sad.

"The way the whole town treated us. I thought… they hated us. The way they watched us… talked behind our backs. It's because they all knew."

Regina put a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Robin pushed her harshly back.

"You kept me a prisoner my whole life so you could cast this spell!"

"So you could find you happy ending…" said Regina just a fiercely in reply, "So you could fall in love and save us all. You and Alice, your love saved Nook, Rumple, me… Robin, please…"

"How did we save you?"

Regina reached out and stroked her niece's cheek.

"There is so much of your father in you. You're brave, selfless, brash as hell… Seeing you happy made me happy."

Robin blinked at her aunt's words, burying her anger.

"So you're sorry. How does that fix this?"

Regina smiled as she revealed a glowing purple flower.

"This will fix this." she said. "You need a drop in each eye…"

"Okay." said Robin doubtfully, removing her glasses and closing them into her palm.

Gently tipping Robin's head back, Regina dripped the dew from the flower into her niece's eyes. Robin stood there for a moment blinking.

"Now what?" she asked putting her glasses back on.

"Now we take in the view."

Regina took her hand and lead Robin to the castle gateway. Beyond the river a dragon soared into the sky as the silver spires of Camelot shone in the distance.

"Oh…" said Robin, overcome at the splendour of it all. "So that's what all the fuss was about."

Robin turned her head and starred at her aunt.

"As happy ending's go this isn't so bad. "

Regina gripped her niece's shoulder.

"I am sorry what it cost you."

"Yeah." said Robin, half joking. "I may even forgive you one day."

They stood in silence taking in the view.

"You know my mom is going to have to give back her magic." said Robin after a moment.

"I know." said Regina. "I just need to find the right time to tell her…"

"I don't envy you that conversation."

Regina nudged her niece in what she hoped would be taken as a playful way.

"Is that enough of a punishment?"

"It's a start." said Robin dryly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about all the loose ends left by the finale and this felt like a big one… Rumple's Funeral

The day of Rumpelstiltskin's funeral was sad one. He could never be buried by Belle's side, the corkscrew twist of the timeline would not allow it. So instead his body had been brought back to Storybrooke, where he could be buried beside his first son Neal.

The congregation, dressed in black, walked slowly to the graveyard. Robin was aware of the looks from the town-folks. She, Alice and Wish-Hook, as they called him, were strangers here. Their relationship with Weaver… Rumple… Mr Gold… was, after all, so different from that of everyone else here.

…

Robin never knew him as a man. He had left Storybrooke with Belle and little Gideon when she had been a baby. She had heard the stories, although her mother had been reluctant to tell them given their unhappy history. He was often portrayed as selfish or cruel and yet for Alice's sake he had given up his chance to be with Belle, his one true love. He had chosen to save Alice from the prison of immortality and encouraged her to follow her heart and be with Robin.

For the sake of their true love he had given up the freedom he had been hunting for for centuries and surrendered to the darkness.

In the Enchanted Forest his cursed dagger had turned him into a creature to pity; crazed and lost in his spinning wheel. Robin had often spied him hiding in the bushes by Alice's cabin, watching them together; drinking in their happiness almost as if it was his own. It was the imp that she knew. A beast who, although shrunk into madness, would always smile when he saw them together.

Now he was dead.

He had sacrificed himself in an act of true selflessness and saved them all. At the same time he gave Alice the happiest of happy ever afters. Rumple's heart now rested in Hook's chest lifting the curse that had separated Alice from her father for over fifteen years.

To Robin, for all he had done for Alice, Rumpelstiltskin was a hero.

…  
Alice hung in Robin's arms, her teary-eyed face buried against Robin's shoulder as the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth. Alice had been inconsolable the whole day. Rumple had been a true friend to her and she felt the loss keenly.  
Regina was the first to speak. Her eulogy was sad a sweet. A story of Rumple's evolution from a villain to a hero thanks to the love he found.

"And the love he gave…" piped up Alice, her voice clear despite her sorrow. "In the end it was the love he gave that saved him."  
Alice looked up at Robin and gave her a sad smile, and then reached out a hand to grasp her father's arm and smiled at him too.  
"I will be forever grateful that I knew him and that he gave me the greatest gift of all, a chance to live out my life with the people I love... He was a true hero. I am sure that he's in heaven and he has found his Belle again… because, in the end, he became who he always was but never thought he could become… a good man."  
…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time no Robin in sight.   
> I was just thinking what life must have been like for Alice living alone for seven years and then suddenly being free…

On her seventeenth birthday Alice had been saved from her lonely tower by a giant ogre. Her first urge had been just to leap into his open palm and leave her prison… but something stopped her.

She needed to take a moment to make sure she had everything she would need to survive out there.

Her first stop was her bedside table. She picked up the white knight chess piece, her last reminder of her father from before the curse. She pressed her lips to it, a promise she would see her Papa again soon, and then tucked it into her pocket.

She hurried to the cupboard that held all that remained of Gothel's magic flower. The cupboard had magically been providing her only food and drink for the last seven years. She carefully removed the shrivelled orchid and lowered it into the large leather satchel her father had left behind. She just had to hope the magic would transfer to her bag.

Alice then paused over the remains of her birthday party. All her friends looked back at her… well apart from Mr Hatter as he didn't have eyes. She didn't want to go out into the world completely on her own but who could she bring? She couldn't separate her dolls Dolly and Duchess Petunia, they were the best-est of friends; besides the Duchess wouldn't like the outside so much, there would probably be very few tea parties. She could wear Mr Hatter, and he'd enjoy the adventure but he could be rather argumentative. Teddy was always very brave and would protect her… but he did have a big appetite too. Finally her eyes settled on Mr Rabbit, her first, closest and wisest friend, and she then felt terrible about not choosing him right away.  
She scooped up the battered toy bunny, and kissed his head.

"Come on Mr Rabbit we're going on a journey." she said excitedly.

"Don't' forget you're cloak…" Mr Rabbit reminded her in his deep plummy voice; Alice imitating the voice her Papa once gave him.

Alice ran back to her father's sea chest and pulled out one of his cloaks, it was black with a surprisingly ostentatious gold trim but it would keep her warm.

Alice took one last look at her prison. These four walls had been the only world she'd ever know; apart from her father's story's and the forest she viewed from her window.

The ogre who had been waiting patiently to save her, smiled broadly and flexed his finger's invitingly.

Hugging Mr Rabbit tightly, Alice said a quiet goodbye to her whole world and clambered onto her rescuer's palm.

…

Despite her excitement, the real world came as a shock to her.

The tickle of grass. The taste in the air. The warmth of sunshine. The sound of life hiding away on the treetops, singing, squeaking and rustling. The way the breeze tugged at her clothes and ran through her hair. The smells of everything.

Alice's first few hours in the world terrified her. It was all so big and smelly and loud. Living her whole life in one room had not prepared her for this.

When night fell a coldness came like she had never felt before; a darkness that swallowed everything and the noises all around took on a harsher edge.

Alice found shelter in a hollow tree and curled up into a ball. She shut her eye's tight and found herself wishing she'd just stayed in the tower. She wasn't ready for this…

…  
Mr Rabbit offered his wise advice all night…

'This is the adventure you've been dreaming of forever.'  
'If we get far enough away from the tower maybe Gothel won't be able to find us…"  
'If we ran far enough we could see the ocean…'  
'Maybe somewhere out there we can find a cure and find your Papa again.'  
'There are people out here… You can find a friend. A real friend who will hug you back and can talk for themselves…'

Alice had to admit Mr Rabbit talked a lot of sense.

…  
Morning came and with the sunshine came a new confidence.

Alice had escaped the tower. If Gothel didn't find her again, she was going to explore it all; see all the things from her father's stories.

She was out of her prison. Now was the time to run…  
...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a semi-song fic and kind of a thought that wouldn't leave me... Another early moment in Alice and Robin's relationship/friendship...

Robin was taking a moment for herself. Her mother was wearing her down and she needed a break. She was settled in the Enchanted Forest now but there were still some parts of her old life in Storybrooke she clung to. There was only about a months' worth of charge left on her old 2024 model phone (Mom had refused to let her buy the latest one-year charge models) but she craved some music. Her taste may be considered a little old fashioned, her playlist including songs from the last century, but she didn't care.

Robin lay under a tree plugged in her headphones and closed her eyes, taking herself back to her childhood.

…  
"…You're just too good to be true… Can't take my eyes off of you… You'd be like heaven to touch… I wanna hold you so much…"

Robin found herself thinking about Alice as she sang along… and thinking about herself. She knew how she felt about Alice, and any moment spent with her blonde friend warmed her heart… if she was braver she would just take the girl in her arms and kiss her… Oh to be brave enough to kiss Alice on her soft smiling lips…

"At long last love has arrived… and I thank god I'm alive… You're just too good to me true… Can't take my eyes off of…"

"Robin?"

Robin's eyes opened in alarm and there was said girl smiling down at her.

"I heard you singing." said Alice smiling. "I didn't know you could sing."

Robin sat up and pulled her headphones out of her ears, blustering as she desperately tried up to cover her thoughts… and her feeling… and the lyrics of the song she'd been singing.

"Alice!" she spluttered. "I was just listening to my tunes."

"Tunes?" Alice asked, she was tipping her head trying to hear the music Robin mentioned.

"No." said Robin pulling out her phone and handing her one of her earbuds. "The music's on my phone."

"You're magic picture box?"

"It's not magic." said Robin. "And it's not just for pictures…"

Robin put one of the earbuds to her ear; Alice followed suite and gave a gasp of surprise.

"There's a whole orchestra in there." she whispered.

"It's just a recording." said Robin with a laugh. The laugh was to try and hide her embarrassment. Alice's face was very close to hers. Robin could feel her breath on her cheek and her earlier thought's where making her heart beat faster.

Alice wore a cute frown of concentration as she listened to the music. Dammit if the song wasn't right. Robin couldn't take her eye off of her; watching every micro expression and loving every second of it.

Robin, trying to find something else to focus on other than the way Alice's nose just crinkled, started wondering what Alice's voice might sound like when she sang. She pictured her having the voice of an angel, as sweet and pleasing as her smile.

"Do you sing?" Robin asked, removing her earbud and leaning back. Creating some much-needed space between them.

Alice handed her headphone back and leaned away too.

"I'm not really a singer." Alice admitted.

"Nonsense." said Robin. "I can imagine just how you sound…"

Alice shook her head and looked down embarrassed.

"Come on." insisted Robin, "You've heard me sing… it's only fair."

"You're sure?"

Robin gave her a broad confident smile.

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Okay." said Alice reluctantly. "My Papa used to sing me a lullaby… She stepped away from me... To turn for the fair... And friendly I watched her move here and to there…"

Alice sang like a child.

I don't mean sweet and innocent.

She sang like that little kid in the choir who had decided early on that volume was much more important that rhythm, tone and staying anywhere near in key. Growing up alone in the Tower, she had clearly never learnt about restraint or moderation.

In short, Alice couldn't sing at all. It was excruciating.

Robin's smile became a rigid grimace as she tried to cover the horror. What she couldn't do was hide the twitch when she fought the urge to cover her ears when Alice hit a painful flat.

Clearly noticing Robin's strained expression Alice stopped abruptly.

"So do I sing how you pictured?" she asked, teasing Robin with a toothy grin. "I did try to warn you."

Not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings, Robin thought fast,  
"No, I think the way you sing is very you… full of enthusiasm and… um… character."

Both girls shared a long serious look and then burst into playful laughter at such a painfully obvious white lie.

They leaned into each other as they were giggling so hard they needed the support. Robin's cheeked flushed from the contact as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, a part of her rejoicing at the chance to hold Alice in her arms.

As the humour subsided Alice drew back.

Robin let out a big breath as the space grew between them again, as much to centre her thoughts as recover from the laughter.  
As she watched she noticed Alice's smile grow shy, as she looked up at Robin through her eyelashes.

"I think the way you sing is very you too…" said Alice softly. "…You sing beautifully."

Robin swallowed and felt her ears grow red… Dammit Alice why do you keep doing this to me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up somewhere I wasn't planning, but I think it works - a short story with a surprise ending...

Robin was running.

Every ounce of her being was focused on one thing - speed.

Her lungs were burning and her muscles complained, but Robin pushed through it all.

There was no time; no precious moments to spare.

She dived off the main path into a side trail, pushing through the low branches. She put all her focus into keeping her head down and breathing steady as one foot followed the other.

The trail turned to follow the river, but Robin's path lay straight ahead.

She jumped, holding onto the small hope she could make it to the other side. She fell short, splashing into the shallow water and wasting valuable seconds clambering up the opposite bank.

She found her stride again, ignoring the squelch of her boots as the underbrush thinned and she burst out into a clearing.

…

"Robin!" Alice cried out in alarm at the unexpected sight of her girlfriend running towards her.

Her cry turned into a squeak as a breathless Robin just grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The kiss was unexpected and not long, as Robin had to pull back to get her breath back.

"Did you just run all the way here?" Alice asked, taking in the archer's hot and sweaty presence as she leaned forward catching her breath.

"I just really… really needed to kiss you." panted Robin, proving her point by pulling Alice close again and pressing another kiss eagerly against her lips.

Alice pulled away to stifle a giggle when she realised the cause of the urgency.

"You wanted to get here before my Papa followed you." she said with a laugh.

Robin always got terribly nervous whenever they spotted Hook watching from the trees. Sometimes when she noticed him, Robin would panic, fleeing after delivering her letter and they would barely touch. Other times they just shared a long awkward hug and chaste kisses; keeping their distance until they were sure he was gone.

"What do you want me to say." said Robin. "He scares me."

"He was the one who told you to start courting me."

"And he is also the one who spent a week glaring at me over the camp fire when he caught us stargazing that one time."  
Alice grinned at the memory.

"We weren't really watching the stars.

"No, we weren't," said Robin, "I was defiling his daughter and he wasn't going to let me forget it. Because despite it all you are still his little girl… and he is still a very scary pirate…"

"So, you are going to keep on pretending we just hold hands and kiss cheeks." said Alice with a laugh.

"Damn straight." said Robin. She wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and leaned closer, nuzzling Alice's hair with her nose. "What he doesn't know can't hurt me."

Alice gave snort of laughter as Robin kissed her hungrily again.

"Coward!"

Realising she was letting Robin do all the work, Alice wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Pushing up onto her toes, she tipped her head to the side to deepen the kiss. She felt a tingle of delight when she was rewarded with the sound of Robin's deep and happy moan.

"Maybe you should just ask if you could marry me." Alice joked as the pulled back briefly for air. Because, damn it, she wanted more of these kisses too. "Let him know your intentions are honourable. He wouldn't threaten his daughter-in-law."

"I should definitely do that…" muttered Robin preoccupied with kissing a path across Alice's cheek. "We'll have to find a cure though so he can give you away."

Alice paused looking up at Robin and they both froze in realisation.

"You've been thinking about this then; marrying me?"

The moment of silly stolen kisses became suddenly serious and Robin found herself gazing into blue eyes filled with questions and longing.

"I love you, Alice. You are the one." Robin vowed. "So yeah; my love; my life; my Tower Girl - I want to marry you. I want to marry you and make you happy and for us to have all the good things that happen to two people in love."

"I love you too." said Alice softly, a quiver of excitement in her voice, "And the answer would be yes if you asked."

Robin, breathless from something much more wonderful then running, whispered.

"Alice, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Alice, "Forever and for the rest of our lives!"

Alice grinned a wide toothy grin as she hugged Robin tightly, but Robin couldn't let herself get distracted; precious time was ticking by.

"Alice, you have made the happiest woman alive…" she sighed, "But right now, the rest of our life will have to wait." Robin pressed her lips urgently back onto Alice's, "We've got two minutes tops before he gets here..."

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Robin understanding something about herself.  
> This tale is set in the parallel universe caused by Regina's finale curse/spell where Robin and Zelena can't see the merged kingdoms but Zelena knows about Robin's future...

Snow White would tell her class a story at the end of every day.

Todays story lingered long in Robin's mind. It was the tale of Little Red Riding Hood and Dorothy Gale. A tale about two heroines falling in love.

Robin's stomach turned into a funny kind of knot when Snow told the class about their true loves kiss. She didn't really like the story… mostly because her mother was the villain… but she did like to hear about the kiss.

…

When she got home she asked her mother about the story of Red and Dorothy. She wanted to know about the kiss and the true love and why she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Her mom looked uncomfortable, as she always did when something from her past was brought up, but there was also a knowing something else in her eyes.

"Robin," she said, pulling her daughter onto her lap and kissing the side of her head, "Love doesn't have rules. Not in the way you think. A happy ending doesn't have to be about a prince and princess. It can be about a prince and a prince or a wolf and a girl… It's about finding the one person in the world that completes you and makes you whole. It can sometimes be the last person you expect. After all - you, little monkey, are the start of my happy ever after - and I never expected that."

"So…?" Robin asked still not quite understanding.

"So… it's perfectly okay to get butterflies in your tummy when you think about a girl. It perfectly okay to follow your heart wherever it takes you…Love is never a bad thing."

Robin nodded.

"Okay." she said thoughtfully.

Zelena kissed the side of her head again.

"Do you want to know a secret." she whispered in her daughter's ear.

The sense of anticipation in her mom's voice drew her in.

"I do."

"I know, munchkin, one day you will fall in love and live happily ever after. I won't tell you how I know… I still have my magical secrets… but, Robin, one day you'll find the girl of your dreams and you'll never look back."

Her mum broke the spell a little by rubbing her back and giving her a playful grin.

"Its waaay in your future, mind… but right now I want you not to worry. You be you, love who you love - and don't overthink it."

The talk about being herself got young Robin thinking about another urge, like the kiss, that lingered in her heart.

"So if I am going to be true to myself can I learn some magic?" Robin asked. "Maybe visit Aunt Regina and Henry in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No!" said Zelena abruptly, stiffening and pulling away. "No magical realms and no magic. Magic is dangerous. No magic for you, young lady. None at all! No! No magic, no archery, no swords. Your future depends on it. You'll have a normal non-magical life and like it!"

…

Years later, what Robin would remember most about the conversation was the change from the close and loving moment with her mom to the sudden wall of 'no's' that Robin hated so much. It left a bitterness in her heart that would linger and fester for years to come.

But she'd also come away with the happy notion that it was perfectly okay to think about being the hero and kissing the girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-watching 'The Eighth Witch' and noticed something in the scene with the letter for Robin. When Alice asks Hook to deliver it she tells him she doesn't have one for him as he already knows how she feels, as if Robin doesn't.   
> This is kind of sad. After eight years of friendship and courting… Alice is worried Robin doesn't know how she feels.  
> So I wrote a little something to soothe my mind…

"So, are we going to talk about the letter?" Robin asked. It was a few days after Gothel was defeated and the curse was lifted. Robin and Alice just lay on the couch side by side, still digesting the way their cursed lives intertwined with their own. But the question Robin had asked had been on her mind for some time.

"What?"

"The letter you wrote before the curse. I know it was the end of the world… kinda… but you wrote out how much you loved me as if I didn't already know… As if you didn't show it every day in everything you did…"

"I just… It didn't fell like I said it enough. That I hadn't told you… really told you how much it meant to know you. For you to be my friend and my love. How I hadn't put it into words; how seeing you always made me smile. How kissing you…"

"…made you smile too." quipped Robin.

"How kissing you filled my heart. How you teased me and I loved it. How you confused me and I loved that too. How you understood me… accepted me… supported me… protected me, even if I didn't need it. How you loved me… I hadn't told you and I needed to tell you in case I never could. What if all that we shared was lost with the curse and we never got it back. I couldn't bear it."

"Hey." said Robin kissing Alice's brow. "What we had… What we have… could never be lost. It's too wonderful."

"So, you hated the letter?", Alice asked, worrying now why Robin had brought it up.

Robin instantly alleviated the fear by kissing Alice fondly on the lips.

"I loved the letter…" Robin assured her. "I was just wondering why you wrote it and now I know. You wrote it because you are my crazy; perfect; beautiful Alice… and I wouldn't have you any other way."

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a sequel to my earlier proposal fic.   
> Hook once more steps in to play matchmaker for Robin and Alice.

"We need to do something." said Hook as he found Robin practicing her archery in the castle quad. Her mind was clearly elsewhere as the arrows covering the target were scattered in an untidy mess.

"About what?" she asked. Her last arrow hit the target once more wide of the bulls-eye a clear sign of her distraction.

"About you becoming my daughter-in-law." said Hook.

"It's not the right time." said Robin sadly as she adjusted her glasses. She moved towards the target and began pulling free the arrows stuck deep in the wood. She kept her back to him so he couldn't see the disappointment on her face.

…

Alice and Robin were engaged, in word at least, and had been since before the curse. It's just there had been no ring… no getting down on one knee. Robin wanted all of that. Alice deserved all of that… and more. But right now with the after effects of the curse still felt she hadn't found the moment.

It had been a week since Rumple's funeral. Alice was in the grip of two very conflicting emotions. Sorrow for the loss of an old dear friend who had given her so much, and at the same time delight at her father's cure, using every excuse to touch, hug and simply be with her Papa.

Robin found herself in a place somewhere between the two, a rock to hold and sob against when the grief got too much, or a sounding board for all of Alice's delighted stories of the time she spent with her father.

Right now Alice needed her Robin and there hadn't been time for anything else.

…

"It's the perfect time." insisted Hook, interrupting her thoughts. He put a supportive hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You asked. I said yes… I'm sure she's already said yes too. But I still haven't seen a ring on her finger."

"I don't even have a ring." sighed Robin. "I… There hasn't been time."

Hook sighed too, still smiling.

"I thought as much. Well your Father-in-law-to-be just happens to have held back one last treasure from his pirating days."  
Hook held out a ring. A huge gaudy sapphire, the blue of Alice's eyes, surrounded by diamonds.

"You don't think it's a bit much?" Robin asked, looking doubtfully at the huge stone. The ring was not just the colour of Alice's eyes it was also about the same size.

Hook, not understanding the sarcasm in Robin's question, just smiled and placed it in Robin's palm.

"Nothing is too much for my little girl."  
…  
And so it was that Robin found herself wandering back to the suite of rooms she currently shared with Alice in Regina's castle, the large ring weighing down the back pocket of her jeans.

They had decided to settle in the Enchanted Forest as Robin never liked spending too much time in Storybrooke these days. She had felt her own past shifting after Regina used a spell to unite the kingdom's - and although she knew the lengths her aunt had gone to keep the time-line intact. She couldn't shake the fear that if it wasn't for the fact a piece of her heart was used to create this spell she would cease to exist entirely.

She found Alice curled up on the couch reading a book.

Alice didn't look up at her arrival. She was too engrossed in the page she was reading. The expression on her face was calm and thoughtful.

"Whatcha reading?" Robin asked, walking up and giving her girlfriends shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Alice tipped up the cover to Robin to see, 'The Myths and Legends of Robin Hood'.

"I picked up the book once before but I didn't know why it meant so much. Now I do. It was a tie to you. And well. you've got to know my Papa so I thought I should get to know yours."

"Oh Alice." Robin sighed. Just when she thought it impossible, she found herself falling more and more in love with this woman.

Alice looked up, noticing the dreamy smile on Robin's lips.

"What?" she asked.

"I just think you are wonderful."

A broad smile grew on Alice's lips.

Robin took a breath, Alice's smile enchanted her and she wanted moments like this to be part of her life forever.

"Marry me." Robin whispered.

"What?" Alice asked not quite catching the words.

Realising that there was no point waiting for the right moment. Every moment with Alice was the right one. She'd spoken the words and Robin wasn't going to take them back.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out Hook's large sapphire ring and dropped down on one knee.

"Alice, my love, I know I've asked you this already - but will you marry me?"

Alice's jaw dropped and then her smile grew a million-fold.

"Yes!" she gasped before smothering Robin in a hug and covering her face with kisses. "Yes, yes yes…."

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's first kiss - Be careful what you wish for.

"Did it work?" Alice asked, not sure if she felt different or not.

She looked up into Robin's eyes and the question melted from her lips. The love in the gaze that met hers hit her almost like a blow. She didn't want to blink, almost forgot to breathe.

Robin leaned in. Not a word was spoken as she pressed her lips to Alice's in a gentle and loving kiss. Her hand moved to caress Alice's neck; her fingers tracing the soft sensitive skin along her jaw line and behind her ear. Alice closed her eyes to better savour this moment.

This was Alice's first kiss.

Robin tasted of metal and heat. It wasn't what she had expected. It was surprising but good; but nothing compared to the pressure of Robin's lips against her own.

The kiss was tantalising and wonderful. Robin cupped her cheek whilst Alice grabbed at her shoulder, not too sure where to place her hands.

It started as soft pressure and tender tastes, but Alice pushed forward, her lips burning for more force against them. She moved her lips like she'd practiced against her pillow, hoping she was doing it right.

This was all new for Alice but Robin was a patient teacher; tender and patient.

Robin's grip tightened on her neck, holding her still for a moment while she adjusted her mouth and pressed forward giving Alice the pressure she craved. As their lips met now they fit together, their noses no longer bumping. Alice's focus was all on the intoxicating sensation against her mouth and the breath warming her cheek as she surrendered to Robin's passion.

As the need for oxygen became too much, Alice broke apart from those lips to catch her breath, but Robin was relentless, her mouth burning a path from her brow, her cheek, her neck. Unable to withstand the onslaught a second longer, Alice turned back into the kiss.

Then Alice felt a new wonder as the smoothness of Robin's tongue skimmed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly to allow the heat to trace the inside of her sensitive lips. The thrill sent shivers right through to her core.

Curious Alice explored with her own tongue. Revelling at the experience as the tip brushed flesh as smooth and velvety as her own mouth, but that tasted so very different. With a sigh she leant into the sensation, revelling at the soft additive taste of Robin's mouth.

Robin moaned at the contact.

Alice just wanted to drown herself in Robin; the warmth; the smell; the taste of her. Falling further and further into the sweet rhythm of their lips and ragged breaths. The kiss was growing so sensual and passionate it was making her dizzy. This was everything she'd imagined and more.

…

Minutes, or was it hours, ticked by as Alice lost herself in an irresistibly seductive kiss. Her jaw as starting to ache but she was still enjoying the taste and heat and hunger of this new experience. Somehow she didn't want it to stop.

Robin stiffened for a moment her grip moving from Alice's waist to her arms. The tension in her body made it feel like they were going to break apart, but instead she moaned and tipped her head, pressing into the kiss further.

"Alice," Robin's voice was muffled against her mouth, "I can't stop kissing you."

Alice pulled back as Robin's lips moved to trace a line along her cheek to her neck.

"I know what you mean." she sighed, closing her eyes at the sensation as lips pulled at a particularly sensitive spot.

Robin's grip on her arm grew tighter even though her lips never lost contact with Alice's skin.

"No, I mean I can't stop." said Robin breathlessly against her neck. "I've tried. When you blew out that candle what exactly did you wish for?"

"Oh."

…  
The day Alice met Robin was certainly eventful. She'd only met the girl that morning, but Alice was enthralled by her humour and her carefree, confident nature. Alice felt for the first time she'd met someone like herself. Maybe because they were the same ages.

There was just something there.

When Robin helped Alice finally understand her magic and the troll they had been pursuing, or rescuing depending on who you asked, was turned to stone. Robin did something wonderful.

She presented Alice with a birthday cake. It was just a hunk of fruitcake she had in her pack - but it's the thought that counts, right?

Alice found her candle box in her pack and pulling a strange silver tinder box from her boot Robin had leant forward and lit the candle.

She met Robin's gaze, as she blew out the flame, and smiling Alice made her birthday wish,  
"I wish we could always be friends."

It seemed harmless at the time.  
…  
And they were friends. It was easy and instantaneous. They hadn't needed the wish for that. But as time passed things changed. Her feelings grew. Alice wanted more from Robin, but something stopped her from finding out what it was she craved from her friend… her good friend Robin.

She knew Robin felt it too, this more-ness. The way she held her gaze or blushed when they touched. But still a wall seemed to stop them taking that step. It was a like a gentle push at first, guiding her away from staring too long or smiling too broadly. But as time moved on the push was more noticeable as Alice's feelings grew stronger.

It was like the day Robin had presented her with a rainbow bracelet. They had stood there smiling at each other. Robin looked like she so desperately wanted to say more. Alice most definitely did. But it was like pushing against a wall.

Even when Robin hurried away, Alice felt the urge to bring the bracelet to her lips and kiss it like she wanted to kiss Robin, but something pulled her short.

…  
It was Robin who worked it out.

She came charging up to the cottage one day and stopped, a determined look in her eyes. Robin opened her mouth but made no sound even though her face was turning red with effort.

"Robin?"

Robin took a breath,

"I'm trying really really hard to tell you something… How I feel… How you make me feel… I can't… I just can't say the words."  
"How I make you feel?"

Robin moved to touch her but stopped short, her hand frozen mid-reach. Frustrated she stepped back

"You know… We both know how we feel about each other. But I just can't say or do anything about it. Are you cursed? Did Gothel maybe curse you so you could never find love?"

Alice opened and closed her mouth. She wanted to ask 'You love me?' but just couldn't.

"I've tried not to notice but I can't. I want…" Robin's face reddened again when she tried to say words this something wouldn't let her say. "I can't tell you what I want. It's like I can't be anything more than a friend." Robin lamented. "Anything more and something blocks me."

"Friends?" said Alice slowly, and then she remembered her birthday wish. "Oh…!"

…  
Unsure who else to ask, Alice found Rumpelstiltskin in his camp. The cursed imp was working at his spinning wheel, his focus on the golden thread forming between his fingers.

"I need your help, old friend" she said crouching into his eyeline. "I didn't know who else to ask."

He looked up, his claw leaving his spinning wheel to clutch her cheek.

"Dearie… dearie… dearie, I will help if I'm able."

Alice cradled the hand at her cheek, looking for the man she knew inside this beast.

"I need to understand my magic. I made a wish on my birthday and I need to take it back."

"What did you wish?"

"I wished for a friend."

"Then that is a good wish, yes?"

"No…" said Alice slowly, "I want her to be more than just a friend."

Rumple's smile grew wider in understanding.

"Your Robin, yes? Your true love, yes?"

"My friend." said Alice, looking hopefully into his eyes. "She can only be my friend."

Rumple sat back and cackled, pulling back his hands to wave them animatedly in his excitement.

"Wish magic is strong magic. Not the strongest but still strong. But wishes can change so change the wish."

"How?" asked Alice, still confused.

"You wait one month."

"Why a month?"

Rumple leaned in, his lips moving closer to her ear as if he were telling her a secret,  
"It's your birthday." He hissed.

He then sat back merrily hooting with laughter.

"New birthday - new birthday wish! Simple!"  
…  
They held a birthday party for Alice at the resistance camp. Robin had arranged it all. It was a happy and yet bittersweet evening. There were presents and music and dancing, but her Papa could only stay in the side-lines watching her from a distance.

As the evening drew on Robin and Alice crept away from the party. Robin held a little chocolate cupcake and lit Alice's birthday candle.

They both gazed at each other in anticipation.

"Rumple's sure this will work?" Robin asked.

Alice nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Alice gazed at Robin as she took a breath, and as she exhaled wondered how she should word her wish.

Robin smiled at just the wrong moment. Although her thoughts were filled with the wish for Robin to be free of the friendship curse, in Alice's heart there was only one wish,

'I want those lips to kiss me and never stop…'

…  
Alice was panicking now… What had she done?!

The cupcake was still on the ground as the sun was going down.

While Robin nibbled on her neck, Alice clumsily re-lit her birthday candle and hoped there were enough hours left in the day to change this accidental wish.

Closing her eyes as she tried to focus on something other than Robin's lips.

She needed to find the most selfless wish she could. Something she desired in her heart of hearts more than Robin's kisses.  
It was hard as Robin's mouth pulled at the pulse point below her ear.

She thought of Rumple; she thought of her poor Papa watching her from afar during her birthday party.

She focused on that. Focused on one firm wish as she blew out the candle.

"I wish all the people I love will find their happy ever after."

There was no thunderclap to show if this new wish had been granted, only a breathless Robin pulling slowly away from her neck.  
Robin's lips were red and swollen, although Alice imagined hers weren't in much better shape. Robin moved her jaw and Alice could hear the click.

"I'm sorry." said Alice. "I didn't mean to… I just really wanted to kiss you it seems."

Robin smiled,  
"I know… I did too. We just have to be more careful with your magic in future."

"We?"

"Of course 'we'."

"But doesn't it worry you." asked Alice in a quiet voice. "This power I have. I never know quite what's going to happen."  
Robin leant forward and took her hand.

"I'm not worried. I've grown up with my own fair share of unfortunate magic accidents."

Robin then surprised her with a devil-may-care smile.

"And besides, after a first kiss like that, things can only get more interesting."

Alice's gaze met Robin's smiling eyes, the love and humour there almost turning them golden in the evening light.

"I love you." said Alice, realising she could finally say the words without a barrier.

Robin leaned in and kissed her, despite her sore lips.

"And as I have been wanting to tell you for what feels like years now… Tower Girl, I love you too."  
…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story takes place right after the end of scene in Tower Girl - with Alice and Robin walking off into the night...   
> (It was part of a much longer story where Jerk-wad and the Troll mob catches up with them, but I think it works better as a stand alone tale.)

Robin nudged Alice's shoulder as they walked along. The crumbled tower had disappeared from view and there was only the track before them, as night truly fell.

"So as birthday's go, that wasn't bad, right?"

Alice gave her a sly smile.  
"It was fun."

But then Robin remembered the mob and the manacles and she wasn't so sure.  
"I'm sorry before about ditching you in that cell. I just…"

"You just had a plan and I was disrupting it." said Alice with a shrug.

"I'm glad you did though."

"I'm glad I did too."

Robin scratched the back of her head, uncomfortably.  
"So yeah, sorry I was a jerk. It won't happen again."

"Good." said Alice still grinning, "I like you better when you're not being a jerk."

"I do too." said Robin before realising how that might sound. "Me I mean… not you… I'm the jerk. Your perfect just the way you are!"

Alice gave a light laugh at Robin's awkwardness and Robin could feel the blush creeping up passed her ears. She liked this girl. Damn it she like liked this girl. How had that happened so fast?

…

The rain started in a rush. The cool night air was suddenly filled with falling water.

"Here." said Robin holding open one side of her thick leather cloak, inviting Alice to share its shelter. With her other hand she had tucked away her bow and arrows within its folds to keep them dry. "We'll have to find shelter."

Alice huddled close, and Robin tried to ignore the heat from the body of the new friend by her side.

"I might know somewhere…" Alice admitted. "If it's still there but we'll have to leave the trail."

They'd driven far and fast in the little yellow bug and they had been following the path left by the car through the undergrowth. It was going to be a long trek back but now the rain was falling they didn't have a choice.

"Lead on Tower Girl." said Robin, her voice a warm whisper close to Alice's ear.

Alice couldn't resist adding playfully. "I will…Nobin!"

…

"Is it far." asked Robin.

"No. Not far." said Alice pointing to a clearing with a broad blasted oak tree in its centre. "In fact it's just here."

"The tree?"

"It's a good shelter. It's were I spent my first nights after leaving the tower."

She found the crack in the side of the hollow trunk easily although it seemed tighter than she remembered… or had she been smaller? When Robin joined her in the dark but dry shelter of the hollow tree it also felt more cramped than before. But that may just have been Robin's close proximity.

"See it's dry." said Alice trying to defend the musty smelling darkness. "There's a place for a fire there." She added pointing to a circle of stone under an opening that followed up through a hollow branch, letting the smoke escape but keeping the weather out.

Robin pulled out her magic Smart-phone box and turned on a bright white light that suddenly illuminated the cramped space.

"There is even dry logs." said Robin indicating to a long forgotten pile of wood that Alice must have left behind when she had begun her journey to find her papa.

Robin pulled a stout branch from the pile and wedged it into a crack by the doorway. She then proceeded to hang her rain sodden cloak from her improvised hook; leaving the cloak to dry and also acting as a curtain protecting their shelter from the driving wind. Alice was impressed by the ingenuity.

Robin then pulled her fire lighter from the leg of her boot and set about laying the fire.

"You're good at that." said Alice as the kindling quickly caught and the fire started to fill the space with warmth and light.

"Yeah." said Robin a slight wrinkle of worry on her brow. "I think it's in the blood. We fairy tale types can't escape a story even if we want to. I guess that's a destiny thing. I'm Robin Hood. Give me a bow and a forest to explore and I can't help but be happy."

"And what story are we in now?" Alice asked, curious.

"Why we're two Babes in the Wood; most definitely." said Robin with a sudden chuckle.

"Hey!" said Alice hotly. "I am not a child!"

Robin looked at her with a wide grin but it suddenly faltered when Alice met her gaze.

"No, but you're definitely a Babe." said Robin slowly, an unexpected blush colouring her cheeks.

Alice's brow could only furrow in confusion.

"Is this another case with you having words that mean something else?"

"Maybe…"

…

With the fire burning the little shelter it was almost homely.

"I guess we knuckle down and get some rest." said Robin, finding a comfortable spot on the sandy soil and lying down, bending her knees slightly to stop her feet knocking the opposite wall.

"Very well." said Alice, who'd been sat beside the fire. She wriggled around, settling right next to Robin and curled against her side.

"Okay!" squeaked Robin, surprised by this sudden intimacy.

"Good-night." muttered Alice snuggling closer, unaware of the effect it was having on her new friend. "I'm glad we met today."

Robin sighed at Alice's sweetness. This was all innocent and Robin knew she should try and stop overthinking this.

"Good-night, Tower girl. Sleep well." She whispered.

…

When she closed her eyes, Robin didn't think she would sleep with Alice pressed so close to her side, but she did. And she dreamed.

She dreamed of giant trolls and angry mods with curved knives and of falling and falling and falling down a rabbit hole chasing after Alice…

She awoke from her dream the second before she hit the ground.

Robin opened her eyes to darkness, still half in the dream.

She awoke in a panic. Somehow she couldn't move and there was a cold dampness spreading across her chest.

Was she hurt?  
Was she dying?

Robin looked down to get her bearings and got a face-full of golden curls.  
"Pfft."

Alice had clearly shifted in the night.

She was now lying on top of Robin, spread out like a starfish, her head burying on Robin's chest, slowly drooling into her cleavage.

"Alice." Robin whispered, trying to nudge her awake, only to discover both of her arms were completely dead from the way Alice's weight was lying on them.

"Hey, Tower Girl." Robin tried again, shifting her body under Alice to try and wake her up.

Alice groaned and went from being a starfish to being an octopus, wrapping her arms and legs around Robin and holding tight.  
Alice nose also nuzzled a little deeper into an area, having only met the girl the day before, it really had no place be going.

"Alice!" Robin cried, a lot of internal gay panic going on at the way Alice was snuggling her. She bucked around like a landed fish, trying to dislodge the girl.

Alice sleepily lifted her head, suddenly wide awake. She looked up at Robin in surprise and down at where she was lying.

"Sorry I must have got restless in the night." She said, sliding off of Robin and sitting up. "Papa always said I was a fidget."

"No, it's cool." said Robin recovering from her embarrassment. She tried to sit up too, wriggling her fingers and toes to get her circulation going and tensing for the pain to come.

"Yes it is rather," said Alice, completely misunderstanding her. "But at least the rain has stopped. I'll light the fire again and organise some breakfast. That'll warm us both up."

Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily and Robin smiled at the waffle shaped pattern marring her friend's cheek from where she lay on her leather jerkin.

Alice then wiped her mouth, her eyes drifting to Robin's cleavage.

"I think I drooled on you."

"It's all good." said Robin, shifting back in case Alice did something innocent like try and wipe her dry. Her words then turned into a stream of expletives as the much-anticipated pins and needles kicked in and every limb was shot with pain.

Breakfast turned into a much more elaborate affair than Robin was expecting. From her satchel, which was clearly magic, Alice produced a dish of soft boiled eggs and hot buttered toast and a glass of milk.

"It looks like a white day." she said as a means of explanation. "But don't worry the yolks will still be yellow.

There was even salt and cutlery to go with the meal.

"Does your bag make any food you want?"

"No, it just has colour themes. The worst days are the green days. Then it gives you a lot of cabbage and peas."  
They talked over breakfast. Making plans on how to make the long journey home.

Robin's leather cape was a little stiff from all the water yesterday, but she shook it and rolled it until it was soft enough to wear, and then loaded up with their gear they retraced their path back to the tire tracks left by the yellow VW bug. It would be a good day of walking until they got back to the village.

…

Alice looked at Robin as they walked along, she was realising that she didn't want this girl to just go back to camp and be left all alone in woods again. She couldn't bear it. She had to find a way to keep her sticking around.

Maybe Robin was thinking the same way, as in a hesitant voice, she came up with the perfect solution.

"Um.. Alice. You know, my phone can record messages. I was just thinking if you had something you wanted to say to your dad, I could maybe record it for you and deliver it. And if he had something to say I could bring it to you in the forest."

"Like a letter." Alice asked in sudden awe. Was wonderful Robin offering her a way to speak to her Papa?

"Yeah." said Robin shyly.

Alice gave her a big smile.  
"You'd do that for me?"

Robin smiled back.  
"Sure, I'd do anything for you.' But then her smile faltered and she added quickly, "As a friend... obviously."

Alice unable to contain her joy, wrapped her arms around Robin and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you! I think you are the best friend I've ever had!"

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Alice got her little shack in the woods...

It was an icy, damp and miserable morning. The snow had started falling steadily since dawn. It wasn't heavy, just constant. Settling on the frozen ground and blowing into low drifts. Despite the weather Robin had to go out and check her snares if she was going to do her job and help feed the camp. Robin and her mother had now been part of the revolution for five long months and she was still desperate to prove herself useful.

Robin left her bow and arrows wrapped in an oil skin, safe and dry in her tent. She then wrapped her thick leather cape around her, glad of its deep hood. Armed with only a knife she set out along her hunting trail to the further edges of the forest to check her traps.

That is when she found Alice crouching in the snow in the middle of a clearing, looking cold and miserable.

This was only Robin's eighth encounter with this strange but magical girl - was she really counting? Their adventure with the troll and the tower had made them friends, but she was still getting used to Alice and her curious behaviour.

Seeing Alice dressed in only her thin dress and an equally meagre cape, Robin was instantly worried.

"What are you doing, you'll catch your death…" she cried, hurrying over. Without a hesitation she pulled her new friend into the shelter of her cloak, wrapping it and her arms around the young woman's shoulders.

"I was looking for firewood." said Alice, surprised, but grateful at Robin's interruption. "It's so cold and I can't start a fire."

"Why didn't you come to camp. We have hot food; heat; warm clothes." asked Robin. She gasped as she felt Alice's cold wet clothes brush her warm dry skin. "Jeez, you're freezing."

"I have a camp." protested Alice. "And my Papa… I don't want him to worry. I can look after myself. I mean, I do love how pretty the snow makes everything. All white and clean and... pretty. I don't like the cold though, the way your skin goes all bumpy and your teeth chatter and your body shivers all over without you doing a thing."

"That's not a good thing." said Robin, pulling Alice closer still, trying to share her warmth. "That's your body trying to stop you dying of hyperthermia."

"Really?" asked Alice with a frown.

Robin gave a resigned sighed,  
"If you don't ask for help you'll catch a chill and get sick, is that what you want?"

Alice stopped, and after giving it a moment's thought, frowned.  
"Maybe not."

"Come on then." said Robin. "We need to get you somewhere dry."

Alice huddle beside Robin.

"My camp's not far." she said.

So the two young women set off, huddled together rather awkwardly under Robin's cloak. The snow was falling heavier now and the wind had picked up pushing the snow into deeper drifts. Alice was still wet and shivering slightly against Robin's side, so Robin moved her arm to her friend's waist and pulled her closer. Robin tried to ignore how her own body grew warm from the intimacy… She had a pretty girl in her arms and although she was almost twenty it seemed she was still a slave to her teenage hormones.

She just hoped Alice wouldn't notice.

…

They arrived at Alice's camp still sheltered together under Robin's cloak, as the wind drove more snow into their faces. One look at Alice's camp and Robin now found a new reason to worry.

The camp consisted of a small circle of stones that held a snow drift instead of a camp fire, and a shelter consisting of some bracken covered branches leaning against the fork of a tree. The shelter was doing nothing to keep the damp from Alice's bed roll on which sat on by the most miserable looking toy rabbit Robin had ever seen.

"This is where you've been sleeping?" Robin asked, truly shocked.

"I like being outside." said Alice, "And when it's not raining or snowing it's wonderful, you can look up and see the stars through the roof."

"But it's winter. This is not going to keep you alive when the frosts start in earnest?"

"It gets colder?" Alice asked in surprise.

Robin turned to her in alarm.

Alice then laughed.

"I'm kidding. I know about winter. I just don't normal stay." She said grinning, "When it gets that cold I find a portal and travel somewhere else. Usually I go to Wonderland, it never has a winter… I mean it isn't safe but it's warm. It's just now... with you and Papa's letters I found a reason to stick around."

"You're crazy." Robin sighed again.

Alice simply grinned.  
"All the best people are!"

"Well you can't stay here." insisted Robin. "If you really won't come back to camp with me. I know a place, it's a bit of a fixer-upper, but it's warm and dry."

It took a matter of moments to pack up Alice's little camp. Having long given up the idea of staying warm and dry herself, Robin left her cloak around Alice's shoulders while she packed the bedroll and few items of Alice's clothing into a sodden bundle. 

Alice shoved everything else into her little leather satchel before scooping up the dripping toy rabbit into her arms.

With the wet bundle tucked under one arm they huddle back under Robin's leather cape, although the inside was now becoming as wet as the outside it was still warm. Robin felt it was more for the sense of companionable closeness than of any hope of keeping out the weather. It was just the two of them against this relentless snow.  
…  
Where Robin was leading them was to a rundown little shack she had found on one of her hunting trips. When she first discovered it, the door was hanging off the hinges and it was filled with broken furniture.

At first, not knowing for sure if it was truly abandoned, Robin had just eyed it enviously. It was the perfect place for a hunting base; a place to store equipment; maybe spend the night if she'd tracked an animal too far into the forest to get back before dark.

She spent a few weeks, just passing though, keeping an eye out in case someone came back to claim it. She got more confident as the month's passed. Using the deep porch as a shelter when stopping for a bite to eat. Fixing up a couple of chairs so they could be useable. She rehung the door because surely if the owner came back he'd be glad the shack was now secure… and maybe if she patched the holes in the roof… unblocked the chimney… repaired the bed…

Soon she was returning to the shack regularly, adding touches here and there. She no longer worried about it belonging to someone else. There was a good log pile, a food store. It was nowhere near perfect, but she'd made the place her own.

…

"I love it!" Alice gasped at first sight of the wooden shack.

"Well it'll keep out the worst of this weather." said Robin, ushering her blonde friend forward. "And there are some dry clothes and supplies. Why don't you get out of those wet things and I'll get the fire started."

"And I can stay here?"

"Sure. You can stay as long as you like."

Alice's smile brightened even more, all teeth and happiness.

She hugged Robin.  
"I love it! Our own little house."

Alice hurried through the door. Her excited exclamations carrying outside at what she found inside.

Robin's heart filled with a happy glow as she followed.  
She liked the sound of 'our own little house'.  
…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tilly loses her Sketch Book and Lucy finds it…  
> This story is set before Margot returns from her travels... buts she's still on Tilly's mind although they've never met.

"I've lost it… I've lost it… I've lost it!"  
Tilly was pacing back and forth in the Detective Roger's office; clearly completely unaware how manic she was acting and quite how her words sounded.  
"Calm down, Tilly." said Roger's putting a gentle hand on her arm to try and still her movement. "What have you lost?"  
Tilly looked at him confused for a moment, a nervous tick causing her to tug at her hair.  
"I didn't say?" she asked surprised.  
"No." said Roger's with a smile. With Weaver still recovering in hospital from his gun shot wound, Roger's was still getting used to being Tilly's new sounding board. "You still have your rucksack and your coat… so what have you lost?"  
"My book." said Tilly. "The one with all my drawings in."  
The Detective sighed.  
"Where did you see it last?"  
"I don't remember. But you're a detective I thought you could help detect it for me."  
"Well I can't leave the office right now Tilly, but I would recommend retracing your steps. Do you remember what you did today?"  
Tilly bit her lip.  
"Some of it."  
"Well then start with your usual haunts; the grocery store; the troll; the storage lot… Start there, okay."  
"Okay. Thanks detective… you're the best." She grinned. She then paused. "Can we have a game later?"  
"Sure. I get my lunch break at one. You can tell me how your sketch book hunt goes as well."  
…  
Tilly; head down; hood up; hands in her pockets; had trailed a path from the police station to the grocery store, up and down every aisle, and was now headed to the troll bridge. She was watching the pavement searching for her lost sketchbook. She was following her footsteps as instructed and hoping for the best.  
When she got to the Troll she looked up to give her friend a greeting. There she noticed a little girl in a pink coat with a pink backpack, looking up and down the street; a familiar blue book in her hand.  
Tilly can't stop herself rushing forward and snatching she sketch book from the child's hands, startling the little girl in the process.  
"My book!"  
The child watched as Tilly distractedly flicked through her sketch book making sure all was as she'd left it.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy." she said the slowly.  
"Thank you, Lucy." said Tilly, looking up with a smile, now her fears were allayed, and her drawings were safe. "You found my book."  
"Yeah. I thought I'd find it's owner here. You'd drawn so many pictures of this troll."  
"That's because he's one of my oldest friends." Tilly explained.  
Lucy frowned, obviously not too sure what to make of this information.  
"I like your drawings." she said at last.  
"You do?"  
Lucy nodded,  
"They're fun."  
"Did you see them all?"  
"Not all of them… but I did see you'd drawn my mom."  
Tilly wrinkled her nose at this information.  
"I draw a lot of things. Drawing calms me."  
Tilly started flipping through her book.  
"So, who is your mom?"  
Lucy moved closer to look over her shoulder.  
"There." said Lucy, pointing a finger and stopping the pages turn.  
The drawing was of a pretty lady in a billowing ball-gown but standing like a swashbuckler holding aloft a sword.  
"The sad lady that worked in the chicken shack is your mom." asked Tilly.  
"She's only sad when she misses me." said Lucy.  
Tilly contemplated her drawing for a moment.  
"I thought she looked like Cinderella, the way she was always working so hard. So that's who I drew."  
"But why does she have a sword?"  
"Doesn't Cinderella have a sword?" Tilly asked, suddenly worried she'd gotten something wrong again.  
"Not in the stories I know." said Lucy. "But it does suits my mom."  
Lucy, enjoying the conversation, tried to draw the strange young woman into another picture. She vaguely recognised the figure on the opposite page to her mom.  
"Isn't that the grumpy detective, I've seen him at my grandmother's offices?"  
"Weaver's not Grumpy." snapped Tilly, making Lucy flinch. She flicked back a few pages to a gruff looking dwarf holding a pick axe. "That's 'Grumpy'!"  
Tilly turned back to her picture of the detective and stroked the page.  
"It's Detective Weaver… only I didn't get it right. I gave him a spinning wheel… Spinning isn't weaving."  
Tilly started flicking through some more pages.  
"I like the pirate." said Lucy, putting out a hand again to stop the pages turn.  
"Detective Rogers on the Jolly Roger." said Tilly grinning, "I even gave him a hook… Although I think in reality he's too nice to be a pirate. I sometimes think he'd make a better knight."  
"So, do you only draw people you know?"  
"People I see. People I know. People I like. I've got a picture of you in here somewhere I think."  
"Me?"  
Lucy got apprehensive as Tilly flipped a few more pages.  
Lucy's jaw dropped seeing the drawing.  
"You made me a princess."  
"Of course… was that wrong?"  
"No it's wonderful."  
"And who's that? You've drawn her a lot. Is she an elf?"  
On the opposite page was a figure, her back turned. She wore a long cloak and a quiver, held a bow in her gloved hand and wore her hair in a long single braid.  
Tilly's mouth turned up into a small sweet smile and she caressed the image.  
"I don't know who she is. We haven't met… I don't think. She's not an elf. I don't think she has magic. I think she's important though. I keep looking but I haven't found her yet"  
"Maybe she's you."  
Tilly shook her head and flipped through her book to her own self-portrait.  
"That's me."  
"Alice in Wonderland?!"  
"A crazy person in a crazy world. It seemed to fit."  
The cloaked hooded figure was on the opposite page here too – More a silhouette in this drawing, her profile looking across the page to Tilly as Alice.  
Lucy couldn't help but notice Tilly stroke this picture too.  
"I do like your pictures." said Lucy. "I... I was wondering as a reward for returning your book if I might have one. The one of my mom. It's so good!"  
Tilly recoiled and hugged her book protectively to her chest. Horrified at the thought a page being taken from its cover.  
"No!" she said fiercely. "You can't touch my book."  
Lucy was startled by her reaction, still not comfortable with Tilly's very changeable moods. Her bottom lip quivered.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
Now Tilly felt bad. Her eyes darted in panic as she tried to think of a solution. She'd upset Lucy, who'd done nothing but help her and be nice. Suddenly, she had a plan. Tilly reached into her pockets and looked through her meagre change.  
"Do you have a fifty cents?" she asked.  
Lucy reached around for her bag and then paused.  
"Why?"  
"Because you found my notebook and you deserve a reward."  
"But if I'm giving you money to give to me…"  
"I'm not giving you money. Come on."  
Tilly grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her down the street.  
…  
Tilly led her to the copy centre just across the way from Roni's.  
"Hi Mr Wei, we need to make copies!"  
With their money pooled they had the two dollars needed for three copies.  
Tilly photocopied the picture of Lucy's mom as Cinderella and the one of Lucy as a princess.  
"Which other would you like? We paid for three."  
Lucy flicked through the sketch book. She was very tempted by the one of her grandmother and Ivy dressed as evil witches around a cauldron, but she thought she should do something nice for this woman instead. She clearly didn't have much, in the way of money or friends.  
"Maybe if you copy this one." said Lucy pointing at the drawing of the cloaked girl with the braid. "Maybe then if I see her I'll recognise her and I can let you know I've found her."  
Tilly grinned.  
"You'd do that?"  
"Of course." said Lucy, "We're friends now, right? It's the least I can do for a friend."  
"Thank you, Lucy."  
"You're welcome… um I just realised I don't know your name."  
"Tilly. My name's Tilly... friend Lucy."  
She shook Lucy by the hand and grinned.  
…  
CODA  
Weeks later Lucy has been distracted by her father's curse and finding the magic to cure him. Tilly and her pictures had become a faint memory.  
Arriving at Roni's to help her Great-Aunt Zelena brew a spell, Lucy met Margot for the very first time. She looked familiar; but it took Lucy a while, beyond remembering a cousin, to know why.  
Now if Margot was Robin… and Robin was the cloaked figure in Tilly's drawings. Then Tilly really was Alice; the 'Girl from the Tower' she'd never had the chance to meet.  
As she left the bar in a rush Lucy headed towards the troll bridge. She knew she couldn't tell Tilly who she was and who Margot was, but she could tell her she'd found the cloaked figure from her drawings…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Robin take a flight to Zelena's wedding but the remnants of the curse still linger...

Robin was confused by how determined Alice was to fly to San Francisco to Zelena's wedding. It would be simpler to just take a portal or use a spell, but Alice just had to experience flying for herself. As Tilly she had been so enthralled by Margot's tales of her exotic journeys travelling the world.  
Robin knew Margot had been exaggerating the thrill of flying to impress the girl she had rapidly and unashamedly fallen in love with.  
Robin - just as madly in love – tried very hard to convince Alice flying was a bad idea.  
Experiencing new places and exploring the world was wonderful… getting there was nearly always a pain in the arse.  
…  
Robin and Alice stood side by side as they queued to hand in their shared suitcase. They were the next customers but the whole thing was being held up by the large man at the desk losing his temper at the clerk. His bag was over the allowable weight and he wasn't buying it. He was barking in chipped angry tones, jabbing his finger on the desk as he spoke.  
Robin could feel Alice growing tense beside her as the man lost his temper.  
"Look you useless bastard… there is nothing wrong with it... it's your f-ing scales… I am not paying… You are money-grubbing thieving crooks…"  
"Look sir, you need to calm down." said the desk clerk.  
This just seemed to infuriate the man more and a string of expletives left his mouth, making everyone waiting shift uncomfortably at the outburst.  
"Why is he being like that?" Alice asked, her hand reaching nervously for Robin's.  
"Because some jerks think that when they are in the wrong becoming an either bigger jerk will somehow make their problem go away."  
Robin spoke loud enough for the angry guy to hear her. He looked over and glowered. Robin fearlessly smiled sweetly back.  
"Oh, of course I didn't mean you, sir… Your impeccable attitude is clearly not making this situation in any way worse or uncomfortable for everyone waiting here."  
The man looked around at the queue as if noticing his audience for the first time. He swore again but still grumbling, the man at least stopped berating the steward and took back his case to repack his luggage.  
He looked daggers at Robin though, as she and Alice stepped up with their case.  
…  
All these people…  
Normally Alice would be in awe at the sea of faces crowding the busy terminal. But the part that was left of Tilly caused a ball of fear to knot in her stomach…  
All these people…  
Alice noticed her moods had changed after the curse.  
Tilly seemed to have robbed her of her patience. Old Alice, from before the curse, could sit still and calm, years of waiting in the tower had taught her that.  
Tilly had to be doing something, always; with her hands; on her feet. She couldn't be still. If she didn't have a distraction she would get swamped by her feelings and she didn't like it when she lost control or herself.  
But she could find ways to keep herself tethered, with chess, with walking the block, with food, with art, with talking to strangers. Tilly had developed many coping mechanisms over the years and Alice had no choice but adapt them as her own.  
The only still point in her life, it seemed, was Robin. Cool and kind and always there. Alice loved how Robin could keep her calm.  
Perhaps it was the angry man at the counter that had shifted Alice's excitement or trepidation, but Alice was started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. She could already feel her fingers twitching, hunting for a distraction to help push down the fear.  
All these people…  
…  
As they waited in the flight lounge, Robin couldn't stop thinking about how they should have just used another magic bean.  
She had hoped she could make this a fun adventure, but they booked too late for a window seat and barely got a chance to sit together the flight was so packed.  
She could see Alice was getting nervous at the number of people filling the lobby. Robin realised as Alice she hadn't had much experience with large crowds and as Tilly, well she'd kept to the outskirts there too.  
It was the Tilly side of Alice that had her plucking at the hem of her coat.  
"Here." said Robin, "Why don't we find a window."  
…  
They found a line of benches overlooking the runway. The area was almost empty due as the burning sunshine that was pouring in, making the plastic of the chairs almost too hot to touch. But as Alice was clearly on edge, right now empty was good.  
Alice knelt on her seat, leaning on the back of the chair while she watched the planes taxi to the terminal. Robin was still standing, shoving her sweater into her bag.  
"It's funny," Alice said, pulling a face in Robin's direction. "I thought they'd flap their wings more."  
"Planes don't…" began Robin. Then she stopped and pouted at Alice. "You did it again!"  
Alice was clearly fighting her own anxiety with pulling a gag.  
"I know." said Alice with a laugh, "It's funny you keep forgetting I know about all these things now."  
Robin chuckled,  
"I do. I also keep forgetting what a tease you are. I don't know why everyone thinks you're a sweetheart."  
It was Alice's turn to pout at the playful insult, but Robin sweetened it by planting a kiss on her brow. As Robin took a seat Alice turned around and leaned into her side. Robin's arm automatically dropped around her shoulder.  
She would use Robin as her distraction for now. Letting her closeness help uncoil the tension that had tightened around her heart.  
Alice took Robin's hand and admired the engagement ring upon it. It had been such a surprise when Robin proposed that she hadn't been prepared so she gave one of Tilly's rings in return – a silver ring with a skull and crossbones.  
Alice knew she should get her something prettier, but Robin had refused. Like the goof she was, she insisted it just made her feel like part of her future pirate family.  
Alice got lost contemplating Robin's ring and her own in comparison… lost in the though of what it meant for their future…  
"Oh no." Alice heard Robin mutter, breaking her out of her daze, "Mr Luggage Jerk is on our flight…"  
…  
"It's not as big as I expected." said Alice as they squeezed single file down the aisle of the plane. "It's more like a bus."  
"Yeah, a bus with no windows." said Robin, "I did try to warn you. Luckily it only an hour's fight… Come on we're 43 B and C."  
Robin was regretting booking on a cheap internal flight. It was a small plane, with just two rows of three seats running down it's length.  
Robin put her palm on Alice's back to guide her forward through the crowds of people shuffling into their seats. She could feel the tension in Alice's shoulders under her hand and hoped once they were seated it would ease.  
They got to row 43 and there in the window seat sat the luggage jerk. Things were not going their way.  
…  
Alice recognised the angry man from before and she noticed the recognition in his eyes when he saw Robin as well. In her mind she had no choice but to protect her girl, she dived into the vacant seat before Robin could stop her. The idea of sitting next to this man freaked her out a little, well the Tilly side of her. Alice always looked on the bright side, maybe she could cheer him up and make him nicer.  
She turned and gave him a smile.  
"Hello I'm Alice."  
"Do you think I give a god damn about who you are?! Just shut up and leave me alone."  
Alice opened and shut her mouth at begin so bluntly shut down. She turned to look at Robin who was stowing their bags before taking her seat.  
"Don't mind him." Robin said quietly, leaning in and kissing Alice on the cheek.  
The man harrumphed loudly before muttering,  
"Perfect, I'm sitting next to a couple of lesbos, could my day get any better…"  
Robin gave him a hard stare but when he met her gaze she gave him a sweet smile.  
"We're making each other's day it seems, cause you're a catch."  
The man scowled again before plugging in his headphones and sinking in his seat.  
"Robin." said Alice, tugging her sleeve, "Don't antagonise him."  
"It's okay," said Robin, settling better in her seat. "I doubt he'll meet our eyes for the rest of the flight. Us gays are scary."  
The plane started to move and Alice grabbed Robin's hand. The noise from the engines startling her.  
"It's loud."  
"It gets louder when we take off." confessed Robin.  
Robin showed Alice how her seatbelt worked. Alice fastened and unfastened it a few times to relieve the nervous tick as the plane moved.  
The flight attendant came forward and began the safety demonstration. Alice watched diligently but then slowly realised no one else was paying attention not even Robin.  
Alice nudged her.  
"Nobody's watching… You're not watching. What if we crash? You won't know what to do?" Alice felt the edge of panic in her voice.  
Robin clearly did too.  
"It's okay…" said Robin giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's not technically my first flight. Margot's flown loads of times and has never needed a life jacket or an oxygen mask and she's been on some pretty crappy planes."  
"And Robin?"  
"True Robin has never flown. I could never leave Storybrooke remember." Robin's finger caressed Alice's engagement ring, "Something about waiting for my destiny…"  
Alice smiled her worries temporary forgotten at the contact and lent into her side. But the calm was short lived. The noise grew as the plane sped up along the runway and pushed her back into her seat. There was a lurch in her stomach as they left the ground. It was not a pleasant feeling and it took Alice a while to remember to breathe and let go of Robin's arm.  
…  
It had been building as soon as she had taken her seat, the anxiety pressing in around her. The angry man had stopped her speaking and Robin was radiating worry the quieter Alice got.  
"How about a crossword?" Robin asked, getting a puzzle book out of her bag and then hunting for a pen.  
Alice turned to look, but she couldn't stop her hands rubbing through her hair as if pulling at her curls could be enough of a tether. She knew Robin was the thing to calm her, but her fingers still tugged at her hair and the anxiety still built in her stomach. She wanted to kick her legs but there was no room. She wanted to stretch her arms but they were pinned to her sides by the chair. She needed to break free and move because something inside her was fracturing and she couldn't let that happen. She was feeling trapped and she didn't like it.  
"Okay here's the one we were doing yesterday." said Robin flicking through the pages of her puzzle book, keeping her tone light to try and draw out Alice. She bit the end of her pen, "Three down. A fish eating mammal; five letters; second letter 't'. So not dolphin or manatee…"  
Alice wasn't really listening. She was trying so very hard not to panic. To make it worse, she could feel it happen, recognise it for what it was. She knew she didn't always feel like this. Alice used to have more control.  
Robin was persistent, trying to draw her out of her funk.  
"Come on genius… fish eating mammal five letters."  
"Otter." said Alice in a quiet voice.  
"Of course otter." said Robin quickly filling on the answer but she couldn't help but notice that her distraction wasn't working. Alice was tugging more at her hair and her eyes were glazing over. Robin did have one secret weapon though. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of peanut M&Ms. Alice loved any kind of colourful candy.  
"Here." said Robin handing over the sweets and trying to keep her voice bright. "They may be a little melted in the middle from sitting in the sun, but I think you can use the diversion. Am I right?"  
Alice's brow furrowed.  
"I'm not hungry."  
That's when Robin realised it really was going to be a bad day.  
…  
Alice could now feel the tension build so much that her body was almost vibrating… she felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes as the panic grew… There was suddenly no air; it was like her lungs stopped working… She couldn't control this… She couldn't do this…  
"I need to leave!" she exclaimed, kicking out at the chair in front and pushing into the chair back in a sudden spasm, trying to make more room. "I can't do this… I can't breath…"  
The guy beside her swore loudly as her swinging arm struck him but Robin's reaction was instantaneous. She unfastened first her own seatbelt and then Alice's before leaping to her feet giving her space, on one side a least.  
Alice just scrambled after her to fall into the aisle trying to catch her breath. She stretched out on the carpet and clung to the floor. Robin crouched down behind her and touched her leg.  
"Alice?"  
Alice, face down on the carpet didn't move. The pile was rough and gritty against her cheek but she had room for her arms and legs. She wasn't confined and right now that's all she knew; that and the blind panic still roaring in her ears.  
Alice was vaguely aware of Robin clambering over her to sit down by her head.  
"Alice…" she whispered again.  
"That's not me." said Alice in quiet voice. "She's not me anymore."  
"Yes it is!" said Robin firmly. "Yes it is Alice. You're my Tower Girl. You are not Tilly. Not anymore. This is only what the curse left behind."  
"Nobin I…"  
"I'm here."  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can. You've defeated monsters. Your unstoppable. A little pinch of claustrophobia isn't going to change how fearless I know you are."  
Alice wanted to believe her but her heart was thrumming in her chest like a frightened rabbit.  
"I hate this."  
"I hate it too… but I'll always be here. Just tell me what you need."  
"I need to get out of here." sobbed Alice in a tiny voice. "but I know I can't."  
Robin didn't speak after that. Instead her fingers began to stroke through Alice's hair, feather-light comforting touches.  
A piece of Alice realised this was what she'd been trying to recreate tugging at her hair earlier.  
She was pushing all her focus on the feeling of the carpet on her cheek and Robin's light touch. She could feel the plane move too if she focused. The faint vibration of the engines, the faint swoop in her stomach as they dropped and turned. Everything else melted into the background. Focus on the freedom of flying not the paralysing fear of being trapped.  
…  
Robin sat crossed-legged by Alice's head, stroking her hair but not daring to touch her more when she so clearly needed space.  
She was well-aware of the whole plane watching her.  
A flight-attendant was walking up the aisle towards them and Robin tensed for an argument over Alice taking her seat.  
Clearly flight crew was better trained than that.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"She just needs a minute. It's all been a bit much." said Robin, hoping she was right.  
"You're fine for the moment but she will need to retake her seat for landing…"  
"I know. But right now she needs space."  
The attendant nodded.  
"Would a window seat help?" This came from an old man a row behind the flight attendant. "We can move… That way she can have a row of seats just for her."  
…  
It was organised around them as Robin sat, her finger's lacing through Alice's hair as she sobbed into the carpet. The elderly couple gave up their seats. Their bags were moved, a young man leaping up from his seat to help. The tension and annoyance from the other passengers that Robin had felt when Alice first collapsed seemed to have been overtaken with a slightly more generous murmur of sympathy. It almost felt like they were in wrong realm, everyone was being so kind.  
Alice was slowly coming out of herself, growing more aware of her surroundings. She shakily picked herself up from the floor and moved to collapse against Robin instead. Robin didn't return the embrace, her fingers instead still stroking through her curls.  
Robin knew better than to trap Alice in her arms right now and Alice loved her for that.  
"Will you take a pill." Robin asked softly.  
Alice nodded.  
Robin pulled the pot of blue pills from her pocket, but then frowned, their water was still in her bag.  
A woman on her right, leant into her own bag and handed Robin a bottle of water.  
"Here."  
"Thanks." said Robin, once more surprised by the kindness.  
Alice took a swig of water and swallowed her pill without comment.  
They sat like that for ten minutes waiting for the pill to help dull Alice's heightened emotions.  
"Do you think you can move?" Robin asked finally. She had her arms wrapped around Alice in earnest now, and she seemed comfortable in their embrace. "We have a window seat now. You might feel better being able to see the view."  
A part of Alice's mind was wondering how a window was going to help. Her tower had a window, but she was still trapped.  
Robin stood up and then held out a hand for Alice. Alice' resigned sigh rattled in her chest, and taking Robin's hand, she clambered nervously to her feet.  
…  
Alice's whole body recoiled at the thought of being trapped back in those narrow seats. The red plastic padding on the chairs looked like the maul of a monster waiting to devour her. But Robin calmly coaxed her onwards. Nudging her toward the tiny square of window and the wonder of the view.  
As she got closer Alice noticed how the thick glass distorted the sky and the white clouds. Nervous, but curious too, Alice half kneeled on the seat; put her nose cautiously to the glass and looked down.  
The glass was cold on her skin and vibrated alarmingly but the view… the view took her breath away. They were so high up; up above the clouds. The world unfurled below like a quilt or one of Papa's maps. There were roads and houses and rivers and trees… a person was just a dot to her thousands of feet below.  
"It's beautiful," Alice gasped. She spun around to grab Robin's hand to pull her in close to share the view. "Look… it's so magnificent… we're flying!"  
Robin couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes we are. We are definitely flying."  
Robin took a moment to enjoy the view as well.  
"This is the only good thing about flying." said Robin kissing the back of Alice's head.  
Alice sighed at the contact.  
"Do you feel better now?"  
Alice closed her eyes; the pill was working and dampening her jumbled thoughts. The walls still felt close but Robin felt closer.  
"If I just think about the view." she said quietly. "I think I can cope."  
Robin planted a second kiss on Alice's neck, well-aware that the rest of the plane was half watching them, but not giving a damn.  
"You have this view for the rest of this flight, you don't have to think about anything else."  
Alice reached up and pulled Robin's arm tight around her waist.  
"I'm sorry if I…"  
"Hey, you did nothing wrong." Insisted Robin. "Now just enjoy the view and remember to breathe and everything will be fine."  
…  
Alice turned back to the window and as her fiancé lost herself in the scenery once more, Robin stepped back to give Alice her space.  
The flight-attendant returned a short while later. He was looking reassured by the transformation in Alice, from a nervous wreck to the bubble of calm she had now become.  
"It will be another twenty minutes before landing. We can ask for priority if you need." He said.  
"I think we're better now. Thanks… Thanks" she added louder for the whole plane to hear. "Thank you for your patience. We both appreciate it."  
"Of course." said the attendant. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."  
Alice chose that moment to call out eagerly.  
"Robin… Robin look. We're over mountains now. They look so blue… and a lake… That's so much water… You can see boats on it… They look so tiny…"  
Robin smiled at the flight-attendant,  
"I think we're good for now."  
Robin let Alice's blow by blow narration of the scenery wash over her as she gratefully took her seat. Alice was hypnotised by the everchanging landscape, so Robin opened their bag of M&Ms and stole a mouthful of candy and hoped for the best.  
…  
The last twenty minutes passed in relative tranquillity. Alice was a bit jumpy about putting her seat-belt back on and she gripped Robin's hand purple when the plane roared and thumped into land.  
There was still the battle to disembark, a suitcase to retrieve and an airport to negotiate but they had just about survived Alice's first flight.  
Robin swore never again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weaver is perhaps a bit too protective of Tilly.  
> (Silly one-shot)

Margot, fearless world traveller, never felt a greater moment of fear than when a hand grabbed her; shoved her into the side of a dumpster and a needle sank into her neck.  
She'd been taking out the trash in the alley behind Roni's.  
'I'm at work,' she thought as she began to black out, 'This shouldn't be happening.'  
…  
When Margot next opened her eyes, it was dark and there was a hood over her head. She was sitting; handcuffed to a chair.  
As the realisation of her situation came to her the hood was pulled from her head and a light was shining in her eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
The question came from her shoulder. The voice was male, with a rough London accent.  
Fear meant only a whimper came from Margot's lips in reply. Where was she? Why was this happening?  
The shadow moved from her shoulder to stand behind the light.  
"I said, who are you?"  
"M-margot… W-West." she stammered.  
The shadow moved closer, his fists leaning on the table the lamp was resting on. If her glasses hadn't been taken she might have made out features, but the man was just a blur to her.  
"Oh, I know your name, love. I'm asking who you are. Who is Margot West? What does she want from life?"  
'To live.' screamed Margot's thoughts.  
"I… I work at Roni's. I travel… I travelled. I'm thinking of settling down now…here. Or I was."  
"Why? Why settle?"  
'Tilly' whispered Margot's thoughts.  
"It felt like the right time." she answered nervously.  
"And tell me about Tilly." The man asked, leaning closer still. Margot gasped, it was almost as if he was reading her mind.  
"What about Tilly?"  
The man thumped his fist hard on the table making Margot jump.  
"I ask the questions." He snapped. "Tell me about Tilly. I've seen you with her. I want to know about you and Tilly."  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Margot cried, straining against her restraints.  
The man leaned back and chuckled.  
"You'd protect her?" he asked.  
"Yes." said Margot fiercely.  
"You'd fight for her?"  
"Yes." The word almost a snarl as it left her lips. She couldn't let him threaten Tilly.  
The man leaned closer.  
"You'd die for her."  
Desperate tears pricked at the corner of Margot's eye and she desperately and painfully pulled against her restraints.  
"Yes."  
"You love her?"  
"With all my heart!" The words left her lips as an exclamation and a realisation. "She is the most beautiful, perfect, precious soul and I won't let anyone hurt or threaten her!"  
The figure in the shadows sunk back.  
"That's all I wanted to hear." He said, his voice now unexpectedly soft. "I just had to make sure..."  
Her abductor stepped closer; grabbed her shoulder and there was the pressure of a needle in her neck once more.  
As she blacked out again Margot felt a hand lightly pat her cheek.  
"Good talk."  
…  
When Margot next awoke she was lying in the alley behind Roni's her glasses sitting a little askew on her nose and her wrists sore.  
She sat up slowly.  
"What the actual hell?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with travelling back in time is that temptation can sometimes get the better of you.  
> (This standalone tale was cut from another story I'm working on that is just waaay too long. I hope it works.)

Ten-year-old Alice tucked her toys into their beds and wished them goodnight. She then took one last look from her tower window at the first hint of stars. The evenings were drawing in and it would soon be her birthday. She knew her birthday wish off by heart, although it never came true.  
With a yawn young Alice shuffled slowly to her cot. She couldn't fight it any longer. It was time for bed.  
As she closed her eyes her thoughts drifted to what her life would be like when she was finally free and reunited with her Papa.  
If only wishes could come true...  
...  
"Starfish?"  
A familiar voice cut through the darkness and Alice sat up instantly in her bed. Was it too much to hope for?  
"Papa? Papa is that you?"  
"Alice." whispered the shadow, and then he stepped into the light.  
"Papa it is you!" she cried, leaping from the bed and running to his arms.  
She hugged him and he hugged her back, his long, strong arms wrapping tight around her, squeezing so tight it almost hurt.  
"Are you cured Papa? Did you find a cure?"  
She touched his face, his eyes were as bright and blue as she remembered but there was something wrong. He looked so young.  
"Oh Starfish, I'm afraid this is just a dream."  
"No," cried Alice clutching at his sleeve. She could smell the leather of his jacket, this had to be real!  
"We'll be together someday I swear. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry we can't be together. I'm sorry this is all my fault. But you are the bravest girl I know and I need you to know that I love you and am always thinking of you."  
"I love you too Papa. And I try to be brave…"  
"And you are poppet, you are. My love. My Alice."  
He kissed her cheek and his beard tickled as she remembered.  
"Is this really a dream?"  
"It is." He said, although his eyes were sad as he spoke.  
He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her bed.  
"And as it is your very own dream I shall sing to sleep."  
He lay her down and tucked her up under the covers.  
"Papa?"  
"Shh, my love, shh," his fingers lightly brushed her brow. The familiar touch encouraging her to close her eyes.  
"Tell me the song I should sing."  
"The mermaid and the shell…" muttered Alice in a sleepy voice. Although she couldn't work out how you can feel sleepy in a dream...  
…  
Meanwhile across the realm, in her room in the castle, Alice jerked awake, clutching her forehead.  
"Papa!" she exclaimed.  
Robin groaned at the disturbance but was awake enough to respond to her fiancé's alarm. She rolled over in their shared bed.  
"What's wrong babe?" she asked, sitting up bleary-eyed.  
Alice was still clutching at her brow.  
"My Papa… he's sitting with me right now."  
Robin looked around the empty room.  
"What?"  
Alice was staring blindly ahead, clearly seeing something that wasn't there.  
"Not here. In the tower. He's with me in the tower. Younger me. I suddenly remember him coming to see me. I… think it's a dream… or I will… or I do. I cried… will cry, for weeks after."  
"A paradox." Robin whispered, recognising the reaction. She'd had her own uncomfortable flashes of new memories and experiences now they were stuck in the past. It was never pleasant, especially the uncertainty that followed.  
She pulled Alice into her arms.  
"He won't do something as dumb as try and rescue you… will he?"  
"No." said Alice, a half smile on her lips. "He's singing to me."  
Alice nestled against Robin's chest, half listening to the new memories of the song.  
"I don't blame him though." Robin whispered, planting a kiss on the top of Alice's head. "I've thought a hundred times about saving you from your solitude but, like me stuck in small town Storybrooke, we can't change our own history."  
"…Not if we want are happily ever after." cooed Alice, pulling Robin's arm in closer.  
They lay there for a moment, Alice still half in her paradox memory.  
Robin's eyes were growing heavy and she was almost asleep when Alice started once more.  
"He's leaving." She whispered. "He just kissed me goodnight."  
"We'll talk to him in the morning." Robin muttered, half-asleep. "Tell him he needs to be more careful."  
"It was nice dream he gave me though…" whispered Alice as she snuggled back under the covers. "I remember it being a very nice dream…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an anonymous prompt on Tumblr to write a Margot and Tilly first kiss before the curse was broken (which was nice).   
> I’d already written one version of a Margot and Tilly kiss so tried to think of another scenario... needless to say this story is probably not what anonymous meant but its where my muse took me...

It was not a normal day at the Rollin’ Bayou. Drew was working an extra shift to make up for ones he’d missed being questioned by police. He didn’t go into detail and Sabine really didn’t want to ask. Tilly was there too, over eager and happy to start work.  
As they hadn’t spent time together before, Sabine took Drew aside and told him to be nice to Tilly… but also to be gentle.

He just shrugged and winked,  
“Aren’t I always.”

It turned out Drew and Tilly made a pretty good team. Tilly could more than match Drew in the charm department when it came to handling customers and Tilly’s manic energy was a perfect counterpoint to Drew’s laid-back approach.

The lunch rush ended, and the quiet lull gave way to conversation. While Sabine worked preparing the vegetables for the gumbo, Drew and Tilly were leaning on the counter. Drew was, as always, trying to be smooth and flirty but Tilly seemed completely immune.

“So what’s that on your wrist?” Drew asked.

Tilly’s bright smile increased by a million watts as she held up her right wrist, displaying the rainbow braid adorning it.

“Do you like it? Margot gave it to me. We went on a date and she said it was for me because us dating was like the start of one great adventure. Margot’s travelled the world, she’s amazing…”

“I actually meant the other wrist…” said Drew breaking her flow. “It’s cool. Is it a brand?”

He grabbed at Tilly’s left wrist, turning it, to show the shell-like spiral that marred it.

At his touch Tilly pulled her arm away and tucked it up her sleeve.

Tilly hated the scar; hid it under a homemade bracelet. She didn’t know where it came from. She just knew it was something bad.

It was as if a switch had been flicked, the way Tilly pulled away. Her happiness was replaced with something else. Drew didn’t notice, still too focused on the mark.

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Tilly quietly, clutching at her chest above her heart. “It hurt here.”

Sabine noticed the change in Tilly even if Drew hadn’t. She dropped her vegetable knife, grabbed the guy by the collar and dragged him outside.

She berated him for a good five minutes about how she’d told him to be gentle and back then he just wasn’t.

“Hey, she’s lived on these street for years, she’s a tough kid.” Insisted Drew.

Sabine just met his gaze, her lips a firm line.

“No, she’s not.”  
She shook her head exasperated at him.

“Just go take your break.” She said. “I’ll make sure she’s alright.”

…

The Tilly Sabine found when she stepped back into the cab was far from alright. She was staring into space, her hand clutching at her chest in a sporadic, thoughtless motion.

“Tilly?” Sabine ventured, reaching out a hand to touch the girl’s shoulder and try and break the trance.

Tilly didn’t seem to hear her. Instead a tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered,  
“It hurts.”

Rogers had warned her that sometimes things get too much for Tilly and an episode like this could occur. She was under strict instructions to call if it did.

“Okay…” said Sabine calmly. “Tilly why don’t you take a seat. I’ll call Roger’s he’ll come and get you, okay?”

Tilly didn’t move, just kept clutching at her heart.

Sabine had to physically manoeuvre the girl to the back of the truck and guide her to sit down on a stack of boxes.  
Sabine then got out her cell and rang Rogers. The phone went straight to his answer service. Sabine left what felt like an inadequate message before hanging up and trying to call the station. The desk-sergeant told her that Weaver and Rogers were out on a case. Sabine left another message with him but the sergeant couldn’t tell her when the two detectives would be back.  
Sabine was at an impasse. If she couldn’t find someone to take Tilly home, then she’d have to close the truck to do it herself - and lose a day’s business in the process which she really couldn’t afford. 

Sabine then had a thought and looked up the number to call Roni’s Bar.

…

Margot ran all the way to the square.

“Where is she? Is she okay?” she stammered, as Sabine came out to meet her.

Sabine inclined her head to the truck.

“She’s in there. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“No it’s okay… it’s all good.” Margot reassured her.

Margot’s confidence faded a little when she saw Tilly huddled in the back of the truck, rocking and looking so blank. Margot crouched before her girlfriend, (if one and a half dates counted them as such) and tried to catch her eye.

“Tilly, it’s Margot. I’ve come to take you home.”

Tilly’s eyes flickered in her direction and there was a level of recognition, but also the sense that Tilly wasn’t really seeing her at all.

Tilly moved close and whispered in Margot’s ear.

“I can’t go. She won’t let me. I’m trapped, and she won’t let me out.”

“You’re not trapped Tilly. Sabine isn’t holding you here.”

“No.” snapped Tilly, as if angry that Margot didn’t understand. “Not Sabine… HER… She won’t let me out. We’re all trapped… all of us… but she’s trapped me the worst of all.”

The venom in Tilly’s voice caused Margot to rock back on her heels. Realising that the only way to get through to Tilly was to play along. Margot tried to widen her worried smile as she stood back up.

“Then you’re lucky I’m here.” She said, holding out her hand in what she hoped was a gallant manner. “Tilly, you’re not trapped anymore because I’m here to rescue you.”

Tilly’s brow furrowed as she looked from Margot’s smile to her proffered hand, but something moved her to take it, stand and follow Margot out of the truck.

…

The journey back to Roger’s apartment was slightly more eventful. Tilly was alternately clutching at her chest as if there was something inside she needed to get out or rubbing her left wrist against her leg as if wiping away a stain.

By the first block she’d shed her coat and pulled her work t-shirt off over her head as if shedding a barrier helped with the urges. Being Tilly, she had three more layers of clothing underneath but Margot grabbed her wrist intending to kept a firm hold just in case the striptease continued.

Tilly twisted under her grip.

“Don’t touch, don’t touch, don’t touch.” She cried, a whole new level of panic overtaking the blank plucking of her heart. Tilly was almost screaming as she tried to take back her arm.

Margot felt the bump of scar tissue under her finger’s as Tilly squirmed, and realising she was making this worse let go.  
Tilly pressed her wrist to her chest… to her heart and looked at Margot in fear.

“I’m sorry.” said Margot, stepping back and holding up her hands as if in surrender. “We just need to get you home Tilly. We’re escaping remember and I need to get you somewhere safe.”

Tilly settled as Margot fell back into the plot of the story clearly running through her head.  
Margot held out her hand, much as she’d done in the truck. 

“Come in Tilly. Come on. We’re are turning this back into a good day if it kills me.”

…

Margot rummaged through the pockets of the green coat in her arms for Tilly’s keys and let them both into Roger’s apartment.  
She was going to ask where Tilly kept her medication when she noticed the dining table. There was an abandoned cereal box, a half-eaten bowl of cereal, the milk clearly left out all day and a note in thick black ink ‘Remember your pills’ and a large outline draw around two of the said pills; un-swallowed. 

“Well there your pills.” Margot muttered. “I guess you got distracted at breakfast.”

Margot had hoped coming back to the safety of the apartment would settle her but if anything, Tilly seemed worse.  
Her low-necked sweater was doing nothing to protect her skin from the finger’s clutching at her heart. If Tilly hadn’t so thoroughly bitten her nails she would have likely drawn blood by now.

Margot hurriedly fetch a glass of water and brought Tilly her tablets.

“You need to take these.” She said.

“I can’t.” Tilly whispered. “It hurts.”

Tilly was withdrawn again, small; almost childlike in the way she looked up at Margot. There were tears in her eyes. She looked terrified.

Margot felt tears picking in the corner of her own eyes. Tilly’s talk of bad days had not prepared her for moments when the girl she was falling in love with could look so lost.

“How can I help? Where does it hurt?” She whispered matching her tone to Tilly’s.

The way Tilly held her wrist out to Margot was childlike too.

“It hurts here.” 

The prominent scar on her wrist had come free of her bracelet and looked red and angry where Tilly had been rubbing at it. Not knowing what else to do, Margot took Tilly’s hand in her own and pressed a kiss against the mark, much as her mom did to a hurt when she was child. She then gently pulled the bracelet back over the scar in the hope that hiding it from Tilly would help her relax.

“There is that better?”

Tilly’s mouth gaped a little at the contact, and her eyes more focused and less fearful looked up to meet Margot’s with a look of wonder. Tilly reached up to the red mark she’d rubbed on her chest.

“And here.” She breathed. “It hurts here too.”

Margot cleared her throat. Sure in Tilly’s state this was an innocent request… she was begging her to stop the pain… but Margot felt very unsure of herself.

Awkwardly, and with a little trepidation Margot placed her hand over Tilly’s heart, her palm touching warm soft skin.

“Just here?” she asked quietly.

Tilly sobbed a little at the contact and nodded. Not sure how she could kiss this better, Margot settled on keeping her hand in place and planted a gentle kiss on the corner of Tilly’s lips. It was their first kiss, but for Margot it was a just a balm; a way to heal the heart she was growing to adore.

It seemed to work.

Tilly sighed and smiled.

There was more focus now when their eyes met. Recognition even.

“Margot.” Tilly gasped. “I… I don’t…”

Margot withdrew her hand and pulled Tilly carefully into her arms.

“It’s okay I’m here. I’m not letting go.”

Tilly began to cry, the realisation that she’d lost time and the world had changed and she didn’t know why reeled up and swamped her.

As terrible as the tears were, having Tilly back lightened Margot’s heart. She tightened her hold and kissed her brow.  
“It’s okay Tills, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

The tears turned into sniffles and slowly Tilly pulled out of the embrace.

Silently Margot picking up the glass of water she set aside and held out the pills. Tilly swallowed them without comment.  
And then she gave Margot a small sad smile.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Hey, what did I say - I’m here for you, whatever day your having.”

…

Rogers raced into the apartment and stalled at the sight of Margot sitting on the couch brushing her fingers through Tilly’s blonde locks while the girl was asleep beside her.

“Is she okay?” Rogers asked in a whisper.

“I think so.” said Margot in reply.

“Thanks for…” He waved vaguely, unable to put into word how grateful he was for her standing in.

Margot smiled a warm broad smile.

“I was happy to help… really… any time...”

Roger’s nodded and smiled affectionately down at Tilly’s sleeping form.

“I won’t move her. After a day like today she needs her sleep.” He said; pulling a blanket over Tilly, as Margot got up stiffly from the couch. If the Detective wasn’t so fatherly in his affection, Margot had to admit, she could almost be a little jealous.  
Rogers then led Margot through to the kitchen to continue their quiet conversation. 

“Did she tell you what was wrong?” he asked.

“It was the scar on her wrist… the weird one. It’s like she was trying to tell me it made her heart hurt.” said Margot. “I think I helped fix it a little but…”

Rogers smiled warmly at Margot,  
“From what I hear… morning, noon and night… you’ve fixed it a lot - Her heart I mean. These things happen to Tilly. She can’t help it, she been through a lot and… um… lacks middle ground. She’s all or nothing and sometimes she gets overwhelmed. We just need to be there for her.”

“I will be.” Margot insisted.

Rogers nodded.

“As will I. She deserves nothing less.”  
…


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A review from Links31 prompted my muse... 
> 
> “Id love to see a conclusion to this. Like a day out and then they really share a kiss and remember each other. Or remmeber by some magical item of some slrt. Idk. But i would love to read another continuing part to this one.”
> 
> Like the prompt that inspired the first part I’m afraid I didn’t give you exactly what you asked for.

Tilly was sat on the park swing-set, rocking slowly back a forth; a sad frown on her face. Her thoughts were on her bad day yesterday.

Her chest still hurt where she’d scratched it, and her wrist was still sore - but what hurt the most was that Margot had seen it… Had had to deal with it all.

They were supposed to hang out today; meet up at in the park and have another date day. But Tilly was waiting for the heart-break she knew was coming. No one stood by Tilly. No one except perhaps Weaver and Rogers. 

She was terrified, she liked Margot too much to be rejected by her.

As time passed and Margot failed to show, Tilly’s doubts were realised - and in truth Margot had had a lucky escape. Someone so wonderful shouldn’t have to deal with someone as screwed up a Tilly…

…

“Tilly?”

Tilly looked up from the contemplation of the failed stitching on her sneaker to see Margot running breathlessly towards her, nothing but worry in her eyes.

“You came?” Tilly gasped, truly surprised.

“Of course I came!” said Margot, her smile growing a concerned edge. “Sorry I’m late. There was a delivery and my aunt needed a hand. I’d have sent a text but you don’t have a phone. Did you think I wouldn’t come?”

“I… I didn’t know if maybe yesterday I scared you away,” said Tilly quietly.

Margot’s smile grew sympathetic.

“Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easily… May I?”

She gestured to the swing beside her.

“Help yourself.” said Tilly, finally finding her smile.

Margot settled beside her and timed her lazy swing to match with Tilly’s.

“If you’re not up for much we can just hang.” suggested Margot. “You look better though.”

Tilly smiled,

“I am. Thank you for your help.”

“Hey… any time.” said Margot firmly. “I’m here for whenever you need me.”

Tilly looked across at her and got lost a little in Margot’s loving eyes.

Right then and there Tilly wanted to tell her she loved her. Margot’s gaze was so wonderfully calming and familiar. Tilly could almost fell the words pressing at her lips, but something stopped her. They’d only known each other a few weeks. That was too fast to fall this in love, surely?

It was like playing chess with Rogers; in a few weeks she had found two people who felt like home – having never known a real home her entire life.

…

Margot brought them both a hot drink - hot chocolate for Tilly and a coffee for Margot - and they strolled through the park following the shore until they found a bench overlooking the pier.

Tilly sipped at her drink and gazed out across the water.

“I do love the sea.” she sighed. “I don’t know why – but I think I’ve always been fascinated by it.”

“You’d love the Mediterranean.” said Margot leaning closer to Tilly as she spun her tale, their arms now touching. “It so warm and calm - just this beautiful turquoise blue. When I was in Greece I just swam every day…”

Tilly rested her head on Margot’s shoulder as her friend’s story continued, content at her closeness and the music of her excited tones. She could see in her minds the world Margot had seen and she felt beautifully free.

Maybe it was possible to fall in love this fast.

…

As they chatted they made plans for the evening. Jacinda had organised a movie screening in the community garden to raise funds for the planting. The film was the 1930s classic ‘A Midsummer Nights Dream’. Tilly knew Sabine still had a few tickets left.

“I can get the tickets and arrange a picnic using my new pay check.” offered Tilly, “It would be a thank you for yesterday.”

“I’d like that.” said Margot. 

Tilly was relieved how graciously Margot accepted the invite. She seemed to understand how much Tilly needed to prove herself after yesterday’s set back.

They parted. Margot had an afternoon shift at the bar but she’d be free for the evening.

“I’ll pick up at from your room at six.” said Tilly happily, her mind was already alive at how she could make this the perfect evening.

“You mean the bar… right?”

Tilly just grinned and raced off to find the ‘Rollin’ Bayeux’ truck to buy the tickets and maybe dessert.

…

After stressing over what to wear, Margot checked her phone. It was almost six. She should get downstairs and wait for Tilly at the bar. But just as she got up to go she heard a knock on the window. Opening the blind, she found Tilly standing on the flat roof right outside her room. Margot cracked open the window.

“How?” she asked.

“Easy, just climb onto the dumpster and scramble up the wall.” said Tilly, wearing a confident grin.

“You do this often?”

“Well just because you don’t leave a city doesn’t mean you can’t explore it.”

Margot unlocked the bars on the window and opened it fully. She waited for Tilly to step in and join her, but Tilly was watching her with just as much expectation.

“Are you coming? Or are you afraid of heights?” Tilly asked.

“Out there?”

“Yeah, I’ve set up the picnic and there’s a great view of the screen.”

With a slight hesitation Margot clambered out of her narrow window with some help from Tilly and joined her on the roof.

“Don’t worry,” said Tilly as she led the way. “I did get tickets… it’s just better up here.”

…

“This way,” called Tilly moving towards the fire escape that connected to the adjoining building, easily climbing over the rail.  
For Margot this all felt very wrong and illegal but there was also the familiar thrill of adventure. In her heart of hearts, she was beginning to realise she would follow Tilly anywhere.

The two flights of stairs led to a balcony opposite a boarded-up window. Waiting for them was a blanket laid out on boards, and on the blanket was a pizza box, some cans of soda and a bag of beignets. 

“Our picnic,” said Tilly, as she presented the spread, “I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s perfect.”

And it was. Perched high on the balcony they had a perfect view of the film projected onto the opposite wall and as a speaker was three storeys down below their feet they could hear it too. As the audience filled the lot Margot spotted a few familiar faces, her Aunt Roni, Sabine, Detective Rogers… but nobody looked up and saw them.

It was a nice night and a good film. A baby Mickey Rooney as Puck, and James Cagney, more famous for playing tough-guy gangsters, as the comedy lead Bottom, was truly a sight to behold.

They didn’t talk much; just exchanged grins as they munched through pizza and pastries. When the film ended neither was inclined to move.

“That was actually an enjoyable film,” said Margot, “Not that I know much about Shakespeare. It always annoys me how Romeo and Juliet are held up as this great romantic ideal when they both commit suicide at the end. This had a much happier ending – everyone fell in love.”

“I don’t know,” said Tilly, pulling a face, “I feel sorry for Demetrius, he was made to love Helena and he didn't really like her. That wasn’t true love, that was magic.”

“Don’t you believe in true love?” Margot asked. “I thought its always supposed to be magical.”

“Of course I believe in true love. It’s a nice dream. Don’t you?”

Tilly looked hopefully across to Margot and Margot was staring right back, as if mapping every millimetre of Tilly’s face.

“I’m starting to,” she whispered.

Spurned on by a desire that had struck Tilly from the moment she met this young woman, Tilly reached across to touch Margot’s cheek, leaning ever so slightly closer. 

Margot smiled and leaned in too, her hand lightly gripping Tilly’s shoulder.

Their lips met somewhere in the middle. It was a soft, sweet, perfect kiss and yet so familiar. The taste and sensation felt more like coming home than exploring somewhere new and yet the warmth and love in that moment was electrifying.

“Wow!” croaked Margot, as they broke apart.

“Wow!” echoed Tilly, enraptured.

“We should definitely do that again.” said Margot eagerly, as she scrabbled to remove her glasses and post them into her jacket pocket before closing in once more.

This time the kiss was deeper, holding more fire and passion. Heads tilted just right to deepen the kiss - tongues clashed. They were in sync, moving as one. Both knew on instinct what to do. There was no awkward bumping of noses and knocking of teeth. They were a perfect match. Made for each other. They fit like the last two jigsaw pieces; united together and finishing the picture.

Tilly moaned and pulled herself closer, her shifting weight pushing Margot back onto the blanket; Margot grabbed Tilly’s waist and pulled her down with her so they truly fit together head to toes. Margot’s fingers reached up to tangle in Tilly’s curls. Tilly’s fingers slid under the edge of Margot’s shirt to caress warm skin. The rhythm of the kiss was perfect and wonderful.

Eventually they broke apart, breathless as much from the sensation of deep connection as from the passion of the kiss.

Margot flopped completely onto her back as Tilly rolled away beside her, mirroring her pose.

Margot grinned madly,

“We just… That was… damn…” She looked over at Tilly, “…Damn!”

Tilly giggled at Margot’s response, her own smile so wide she thought it might split her face. 

If this was what True Love felt like, it really was magical.  
…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid of Honour - Zelena's Wedding Part 1
> 
> So I have finally got this story finished - I shall procrastinate no longer…
> 
> After the eventful flight Robin arrives to act as her mom's maid of honour…

Robin lay awake. She hated how loud and bright and hot nights were in the city. She had gotten too use to the peace and quiet of the Enchanted Forest since the curse was lifted.

She turned her head to check on Alice beside her. A shadow danced across her face, as the lights from passing car burned momentarily through the blinds – Why were people in San Francisco driving around so late? - but Alice was deep in dreamland, a small smile on her lips. Robin envied her fiancé's ability to sleep so totally and utterly at peace.

Robin had been having a restless night anyway, thinking about everything she had to do for her mother's wedding come morning, but the sticky heat was adding to her discomforted. If only she was able to switch off. It was her mother's wedding and she wouldn't survive the day exhausted.

It was great to see her mom again, after all these months of skyping and phone calls... She was just so happy and content; the curse that had shattered everyone else's life had given her the peace and love she'd been craving her whole life.

When Zelena, or Kelly as she now called herself, met them at the airport. Robin had been worried about how much of her mom still remained but then after a few seconds it was like they'd never been apart…

…

"Robin!"

At the departure gate Robin found herself engulfed in her mother's arms and her cheeks smothered in kisses.

"Mom." Robin sighed, dropping her case and returning the hug one handed as the other still rested on Alice's shoulder. She hadn't had a good flight and Robin was trying to keep her close.

"And my future daughter-in-law!" Zelena cried turning to give Alice the same welcome. Robin stopped her by grabbing her sleeve and giving her mother a little shake of her head.

"She's on her pills." Robin mouthed and Zelena nodded her understanding. She gave Alice a gentler hug instead and Alice, somewhat subdued by her medication, returned the hug with contented sigh.

"And can I see the ring?" Zelena asked brightly, "I've only seen it in pictures."

Alice, smiling, held out her hand for Zelena to admire.

"That's quite the rock." said Zelena, "You're a lucky girl."

"I know." said Alice, her smile growing "I'm marrying your daughter!"

Zelena affectionately patted Robin's cheek, her grin widening at the flash of Robin's annoyance. She then gave a big sigh and put a motherly arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Come on girls, we can't be hang around. Chad is waiting in the car… we had to stop in the white zone… come on."

She led the way, leaving Robin to follow with the case.

"Great to see you too, mom." Robin sighed.

Once the case was in the trunk of the car, greeting Chad was a little more awkward. It involved shaking hands as they squeezed into the back seat of his Prius under the watchful eye of a parking warden.

"Good to see you Margot… no sorry… Robin." said Chad stuttering slightly.

"Just go with Margot," said Robin strapping on her seatbelt. "It'll make it less confusing for your friends."

Robin couldn't help but like Chad. Not just because he made her mom so happy, but Chad, who taught yoga and meditation at the same gym as her mom, was probably the most together person Robin had ever met. Even during the curse when her relationship with her mom was so tempestuous, Margot's laid-back attitude had mixed with his very well.

"And nice to meet you too Alice…" said Chad, turning in his seat to greet her.

Alice nodded and grinned.

"And you Mr Chad."

"It's not far to our apartment." said Zelena as Chad started the car and drove off. "Then you can get settled. I've put you girls in the same room. Is that right? Are you two…?"

"Don't make this weird, mom." said Robin quickly.

"Just asking." said Zelena, dismissing her daughter's embarrassment with a wave. "I have the itinerary for the next two days all worked out. We'll start with your bridesmaid's dress tomorrow and I was hoping you would give a speech…"

"A speech?"

"Well I obvious don't have a father-of-the-bride to speak for me so…"

Robin was a little flustered by the suggestion; she thought the most she'd have to do was wear a dress.

"I thought maybe Aunt Regina would…" she spluttered, "She's good at making speeches… but sure mom, I'd be happy to make a speech."

Zelena's smile beamed.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I knew I could count on you…"

Her mom's voice droned on as they drove across the city, talking animatedly about the rest of the wedding plans and Robin let the words wash over her. She turned her eyes to Chad, her future step-father and watched him smile quietly as Zelena outlined their future.

It looked like mom really had found her perfect man.

…

Robin stretched out her legs in the bed, trying to find a cool patch in the sheets while at the same time not shifting too much to disturb Alice. She could hear the air conditioner whirring away in the hall, but it was doing nothing to cut the humidity in the apartment.

Robin rolled over and buried her head in her pillow hoping exposing her damp back to the night air would help to at least cool her down. She groaned into the fabric, and then bit her tongue cautiously turning to Alice again.

Alice was oblivious in her sleep.

She briefly contemplated reaching for her phone on the nightstand to check the time, but her eyes drifted further to the bridesmaid's dress hanging on the wardrobe door. That had been a battle…  
…  
The mom who was enthusing as they browsed through the thrift shops was more familiar to Margot than Robin. But her mom was in her element digging through all the second-hand clothes and so was Alice. In no time her fiancé had secured her own wedding outfit; an ankle-length layered lace skirt in navy blue; a turquoise t-shirt decorated with spirals if multi-coloured sequins; and her favourite purchase – a pair of silver sequin army boots just her size. The whole outfit was the perfect blend of Alice and Tilly.

Robin's dress was proving harder to find – and she HAD to wear a dress, there was no arguing there.

Her mother's wedding was to be a rather low-key affair, just a few friends from the gym and close family. Zelena really was embracing everything about being Kelly and the simplicity and happiness it brought to her life. She already had her gown picked out, it was loose and long sleeved in antique lace and the only other decoration was to be the white flowers in her hair. It would all be very floaty, simple and slightly new age.

Her maid of honour had to have something in a similar vein.

Unfortunately, everything Robin liked was too plain or too fitted, and everything her mom picked out looked like a reject from a seventies sitcom.

It was Alice who found it; a floral pastel striped halter-neck number with a long, split skirt. Zelena loved it straight away. Robin was less convinced.

"Just try it on." Insisted Alice, "it's just your size."

Robin, with reluctance, pulled on the gown in the changing cubical. It was much more backless than she was used to, and the halter top was clearly designed for someone better endowed in the chest department.

She stepped out from behind the curtain hoping her mom and Alice would agree it really wasn't her.

"Take off your sports bra, silly." Insisted Zelena, "So we can get a proper look."

"But it gapes." sighed Robin, clutching at the front of the dress.

"I can fix that," her mom insisted, shooing her back.

After a bit more wrestling with her clothing, Robin stepped out again. Her mom armed with a large diamante brooch fixed the gape at the front of her dress and with an experimental tug and knotting of the halter strap got the gown to sit better on her shoulders.

"It won't really go with your necklace though." said Robin as her mom fussed about her shoulder strap.

"Oh, we can fix that on the day." she said, rubbing her fingers together, a big hint that she was stocking up on magic for her wedding day.

As Robin gazed at her reflection as her mom made a final tweak to her hem, she felt Alice's finger lightly trace across her bare shoulders. From the look in her girlfriend's eyes it was clear this was definitely THE dress… no argument.

…

So the dress was picked, that was one less worry…

But sleep still wouldn't come. She kept her eyes closed and wished for her brain to just switch off, she had to be at the top of her game come morning. She had to. She had her speech… her terrible, uncomfortable speech to read…

…

That night Alice had gone straight to bed, but Robin still had work to do. She was sat on the couch starring at a blank piece of paper trying to think at what to say about her mom. There were so many variables to consider with the curse and the magic… and the things she wanted to say and just couldn't. She was waiting for inspiration to strike but it just wasn't coming. Chad chose that moment to walk in and handed her cold beer.

"You still like beer?" he asked pausing mid pass.

"I do." said Robin glad of the distraction. She took the bottle and took a long swig.

"Your moms on the phone to the florist." said Chad taking a seat on the armchair opposite.

Robin looked at her watch, it really was getting late.

"Still?" she asked.

Chad just chuckled.

"You know your mom, everything has to be perfect for tomorrow."

Robin nodded and looked down at her note book. Things weren't going to be perfect if she couldn't write this speech.  
There was a brief uncomfortable silence as both Robin and Chad silently drank their beers.

"And your engaged." said Chad suddenly, being the first to break. He held his bottle to Robin and she clinked her with his in a toast. "Congratulations."

"And your getting married in the morning..." said Robin, her own bottle held out for another toast.

"So…" said Chad, after another pause, "I wasn't sure how to ask… but is Alice from a story too?"

Robin bit back an amused snort, poor Chad getting used to a family of Fairy-tale characters.

"Just don't mention Wonderland." said Robin, conspiratorially.

"She's that Alice?!" gasped Chad,

"One of them… it's complicated."

"Isn't it always." said Chad with a knowing smile.

Robin sighed. It was probably best for Chad to know the full story just in case he put his foot in it later with Alice. Robin put down her beer and leaned closer.

"So… um.. look Chad. Alice's life is more than a little messed up so try not to ask too many questions… and her cursed life wasn't much better."

"Maybe you should explain messed up."

"Try seventeen years trapped in a tower and spending half her life all alone because her Papa's heart was poisoned."

"Jeez." Breathed Chad.

Robin nodded.

"And cursed she was living on the streets and she still has mental illness to contend with so just be gentle. She definitely having more good days than bad but she still can get antsy sometimes."

"Poor girl."

"She's a heroine. All a heroine gets in their story is absolute crap… until they fall in love. Snow White, Belle, Cinderella… there are no exceptions."

"All heroines?" Chad asked, his eye now looking at Robin in concern.

"Oh no not me… not really. Apart from being magically brought to term and kidnapped to hell as a baby my life's been pretty uneventful. Well except from when … well Alice's mom… tried to suck the life out of me and my mom and Hook had to save me… So no. I've not got much of a backstory really. I guess that casts me more a Prince Charming sort."

"And that's how you see yourself?" asked Chad, surprised.

"Alice will always be the most important part of my story and I was always destined to love her so… yeah. I guess that makes me her Prince."

Chad nodded.

"So is Alice's mother another redeemed witch?"

"No… she was really evil and wanted to destroy the world, so Alice had to stop her. She's dead … well not dead - dead… She's a tree. Alice turned her into a tree with her magic."

"So don't ask Alice about her mother… check."

"But do ask about her dad."

"Captain Hook."

"Correct."

"Like your dad was the Robin Hood…"

"… And my aunt was the Evil Queen and my god-mother is Snow White and Cinderella used to be my babysitter but not the Cinderella my cousin Henry is married to… and my Grandmother was the Queen of Hearts but not the one Alice met in her realm…"

"Yep, I get it, it's very complicated…"

Robin nodded,

"And I'm impressed how well your handling all this fairy-tale stuff. I know you teach meditation but you're so zen about everything. I could really use some of that right now."

"Zen?"

"It's just how do I write a speech about my mom by tomorrow without mentioning any of… anything?"

"Ah, that's why you're up so late."

Robin nodded, picking up her blank note book and waggling her pen for emphasis.

"Just thinking about the speech is giving me a headache. What can I say about my real mom without confusing those who know my cursed mom and also not mentioning Storybrooke and our time in the Enchanted forest…"

"… and coming from the future."

"She told you about that too?"

"Your mom described the curse as being like a survivor after a house fire. You are left with no belongings and no way of getting back what was yours."

Robin nodded.

"You're not even the same person. Like I said. Mom hasn't exactly given me an easy job with this speech."

"Hey, from what I remember you're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll work it out."

"Margot wasn't smart she was impulsive and reckless… and I… I'm stubborn and… well… also reckless. I don't think either of us could be counted as smart."

"I don't know." said Chad. "You seem pretty put together to me considering how crazy your life is."

"Yeah well growing up with a literal Wicked Witch for a mother can do that to you." said Robin with a laugh. "Just kidding," she added noticing Chad's face, "My mom loved me from the moment I was born – followed me to the gates of hell - literally… Almost died to save me. She's the best mother a girl could have, and I love her."

"Aw… I love you too, munchkin." cooed Zelena, giving no hint to how long she'd been standing in the doorway behind them.

"MOM!" cried Robin in exasperation, "I love you until you do things like that."

Smiling Zelena lent over and kissed her brow.

"Well it's late darling, and some of us have a big day tomorrow. I'm here to chase you off to bed."

Robin opened her mouth to argue that she was a grown woman and could decide her own damn bedtime – but something in her mother's devoted smile stopped her.

"Fine mom, I'll see you in the morning."

She wished Chad goodnight and kissed her mother's cheek as she left the room note pad still in hand.

…

Robin was well aware that the same blank notebook was sitting on her bedside table waiting to be filled. But she still had no clue what she wanted to say.

Alice moaned beside her and started kicking and twitching in her sleep. Robin recognised this as the rise of octopus Alice. Her girlfriend could get quite clinging in her sleep and it was too hot for cuddles.

As Alice's hand reached out to grab at Robin's t-shirt she rolled out of the way. Only this bed was much smaller that what she was used to back at the palace. Robin slipped off the edge of the mattress with a thump, cracking the side of her head on the nightstand as she fell.

Robin clutched her head,  
"For crap sake…"

"Robin, are you okay?" A sleepy Alice was peering over the edge of the bed. "Did I push you out?"

"No." said Robin climbing back onto the mattress, as Alice wriggled back to give her more room. "I guess I'm used to a bigger bed." Despite Robin's initial hesitation because of the heat, she let Alice snuggle close and wrap her arm around her middle as they settle back into their pillows.

"What time is it." Alice moaned sleepily,

"I really don't want to know." said Robin, with a groan, "After midnight."

Alice reached out, her finger tracing a line along Robin's stomach under her shirt. Robin couldn't stop the bubble of a sigh that built up from the contact.

"Have you actually been to sleep yet?" Alice asked concerned.

Robin shook her head.  
"I still haven't written my speech for my mom. I can't just try and wing it tomorrow, it'll just go wrong. I just don't know how to say what I want to say."

"What do you want to say?"

"That I love her. She's given me so much. Given up so much to make me happy. She's one of the bravest, most determined women I know. And I'm so happy she's getting married. So happy that she's found her happy ever after. No one deserves it more…"

Alice's lazy finger still tracing gentle circles along the bottom of Robin's rib cage, stopped,  
"That sounds like a pretty good start to me…"

Robin froze and blinked.  
"You're right…" she grabbed her glasses from the night stand and reached for the light, "Do you mind if I…"

Alice nodded, groaned and rolled over; burying her head in her pillow before Robin turned on her bedside light and started writing.

…

Sleep came in the end as it always did.

The phone alarm sounded and suddenly it was morning. Robin's hand flailed around to find the snooze button.

"We need to get up," groaned Alice's sleep laden voice beside her.

"Not yet," groaned Robin in reply.

But Alice sat up and pulled the sheets back making Robin curl up in disgust,  
"Five more minutes."

Robin then felt a tickle on her nose. She blew at what she first thought was cobwebs before realising it was Alice tracing the outline of her face with her fingers.

"Come on sleepy-head, time to get up" Alice whispered as her fingertip traced Robin's lips. "Although you do look beautiful in the morning light."

Robin smiled, not quite opening her eyes, as Alice leant in to kiss her; which was definitely becoming her favourite way to wake up.

"What time did I set the alarm for last night?" Robin asked.

"Seven wasn't it? I've heard your mom and Chad moving about."

Robin sighed and rolled over to grab her phone from her bedside table. She winced a bit at the brightness and when winced when she saw the time.  
"It's seven…"

Robin rolled back and closed her eyes once more.  
"Five more minute shouldn't hurt."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on their bedroom door.

"Morning girls," Zelena called loudly from the hallway, "I hope you're up. Big day today. The shower's free and breakfast is on the table."

"Five more minutes." Robin called back. Was that really too much to ask?"

"No Robin, make up and hair is being done in less than an hour."

"Time to get up," said Alice, much too brightly for Robin's liking - How was her girlfriend such a morning person? - "I'll be first in the shower, shall I?"

Robin didn't stir.  
"Sure…" she mumbled, "And I get my five more minutes."

Alice clambered over her, making Robin grunt as she leant on her legs.

"Don't be such a lazy-bones." She called as she headed out the room.

Her doze, in fact, lasted less than a second. As Robin lay there with her eyes closed she remembered why she was so sleepy to begin with. She also remembered something Chad had said last night and she sent a quick text out to her aunt Regina, hoping she'd get it before she portalled over for the wedding.

Robin then sat up a bit more alert and grabbed her notebook - she still needed to finish her speech.

What she'd scrawled down last night made sense, but it still needed some work. She added the story of how her mom had to rush her to hospital after eight-year-old Robin had knocked out her own front teeth with a soft ball bat, which was at least a somewhat normal adventure (if she skipped over the fact she'd been trying to levitate the bat with magic at the time). It added a bit of colour to an otherwise schmaltzy and sentimental speech.

Ten minutes later Robin was still contemplating the end of the speech; trying to work out if she should change it any more… when Alice chose that moment to reappear, freshly showered, wrapped only in a towel.

Robin's attention quickly left her notebook, her mind now on other things.

"The shower's free." said Alice, wearing an amused smirk when she noticed Robin's stare.

Robin's smile grew more rakish,

"Five more minutes," she begged, "I'm enjoying the view."  
…


End file.
